Adventure of New Lives
by TheManNamedKing
Summary: When a group of friends die in an accident when they weren't meant too something takes pity on them. Whatever it was that sent them to this world wanted them to live so they'll live. Multiple reincarnated OCs.
1. The Leviathan

**I do not own One Piece**

**Please support the official release**

"Luffy if I survive this I'm going to kill you"

The currently conscious young man was named Leviathan. Although he wasn't always known as such. He had a life before the one he currently lived.

He wasn't the only one, he and eight of his closest friends had been caught in an accident. It had ultimately lead to the groups demise. Each appeared in a white void the only color coming from nine separate pillars of light. It was completely silent, everyone became anxious hoping for something to just happen. They were terrified, when finally a voice began to whisper.

"It wasn't your time…I'm sorry…allow me to make things right." The voice echoed in a melancholy tone. Each light slowly faded out, and with each light another member seemed to lose consciousness and disappear.

The group had bonded together through their shared interest in media. The most shared interest however was anime, specifically one that they all extremely enjoyed.

One Piece, and so, whatever had spoken to them in the void of the afterlife had sent them forth into the world they all loved. Each was reincarnated as a new person at different times within the worlds history. Each grew up hoping to one day see the spectacle of Monkey D. Luffy's adventure, one they could sadly no longer clearly remember. One of them however got to see it from nearly the very beginning.

"Levi, what are you doing?" A soft voice said from a wooden doorway. Levi, a young boy with raven hair that had never been cut in his short life, stared at a baby bundled up in its crib with the same raven black hair. The boy turned to the person in the door and almost began to speak when the baby began to fuss and cry. The adult in the room quickly came to the crib and began to take care of the fussing baby.

"I was just visiting my new brother, I didn't mean to make him cry." Levi said looking at his feet. The siblings caretaker smiled and assured him he didn't cause to cry.

This boy was Monkey D. Leviathan and the baby was Monkey D. Luffy. The two grew up together under the watchful eyes of Makino, Levi would constantly try to lessen the trouble and chaos brought on Foosha village by his baby brother.

Several years passed as Luffy and Leviathan grew, on a normal day the two brothers were heading back to makinos bar to eat.

"Luffy I told you to come get me before you tried to get food, I'm hungry too ya know?" Leviathan said to his currently six year old brother, Levi had just recently turned ten.

"But Levi I was hungry and I couldn't find you." Luffy tried to defend himself

"Did you even look for me?"

"Yes" Luffy whispered while looking anywhere but his older brothers face.

"You're a horrible liar Luffy."

The two brothers were sitting at Makinos bar eating lunch when a loud crash broke Leviathans concentration, while Luffy just ate more rapidly and began to run away with his plate. But, sadly, he wasn't fast enough to get away from the man that had caused the destruction.

"Bwahahaha, here's one of my grandsons now where's the older one?" The boys grandfather, Garp, had bust through the wall, again.

"Got you!" Levi jumped and tried to latch onto Garps arm that was currently carrying Luffy. Tried being the operative word, Garp easily punched the boy out of the air with a 'fist of love' before he had even gotten to shoulder height.

"You'll have to try harder than that brat." Garp chuckles at the "attack" and turned his attention to the squirming boy currently in his arms. "Now Luffy, you have training to do." Garp tied several balloons around Luffy's waist and let him float into the air.

"Didn't you do that last time you visited gramps?" Levi asked while walking out from the rubble picking out pieces of debris from his still uncut hair.

"Your memory needs work brat, I threw him in the air last time." Garp said matter-a-factly.

"Oh, so what's my training this time?"

Garp smiled "you're going to chop down a tree."

"That sounds to easy, you ok gramps?"

"You'll be doing it with your bare hands." The two bust out with the same laugh.

It was now about a month after Luffy's seventh birthday. The two boys were once again eating at makinos bar while the mayor of the village sat in the corner drinking. All was relatively peaceful, until a villager burst into the bar.

"Pirates have docked at the shore!" The man screamed out the villagers jumped into a frenzy running outside.

Makino turned to the two boys "Levi look after Luffy." Levi, who still had bandages over the left side of his face from Garps last training session, nodded and put Luffy in a headlock.

"I won't let him go anywhere" Levi stated while saluting with his free hand. Not even a second had passed after Makino rushed out the door when Luffy tried to jump off his barstool. Levi followed not letting his brother get the better of him. Levi had a lot more bulk compared to the stick that was his brother, Luffy couldn't escape from Levi through force after several minutes so he turned to his second best option.

"Please, I wanna see the pirates, I know you want to Levi." Luffy begged trying to give Levi a look that would let him out of the hold.

Although Luffy's kicked puppy act use to work on Leviathan he'd grown a resistance to it. Levi only loosened his hold because he was tired, no other reason. Due to the looser grip Luffy just barely squeezed out of the hold and ran toward the door, but he wasn't looking where he was going and slammed into a pair of legs.

Leviathan and Luffy looked up at the owner of the limbs and both noticed two things immediately: the color red and a straw hat.

Back in the present, the two young men were crammed into a large barrel. They'd stopped spinning, mostly, and were now slowly floating across the surface of the ocean. Luffy was compressed nearly into a ball due to the larger stature of Leviathan while Levi was bent almost in half.

'I'm really glad gramps' training made me both flexible and able to withstand a lot of pain' Levi thought. He had just started to close his eyes when a thunk was heard from the barrel end by Levi's feet.

"This things really heavy it's gotta be filled with something valuable." A distant voice yelled "help me pull it up!" The barrel was slowly lifted from the sea and onto a deck. Three men could be heard panting nearby.

Then a series of explosions rocked the boat causing the barrel to roll, fall down some stairs and then hit a wall finally stopping.

'Gonna be sick' Levi in the barrel thought while trying his hardest not to do exactly that.

A few minutes later someone came into the room "Woah that's a huge barrel, there has to be something in it." A slightly nazzely voice said. The barrel very slowly began to move again.

"Well if it isn't our favorite coward, trying to hide in here and duck out on all the action again" another new voice spoke.

Leviathan could barely pay attention, it didn't help the barrel was flipped on its head and he was now upside down. "Luffy wake your rubber ass…" Leviathan began to press against the wood and push out, making the wood groan and bend. But Luffy seemed to take his brothers advice, he immediately woke up and broke through the barrels top yelling

"I!SLEPT!SO!GREAT!" Luffy screamed fists stretched to the sky, the barrel fell to pieces around him and he was left standing on his brothers chest.

Levi threw Luffy off his chest and rose to his feet, towering above everyone in the room. His hair was wild and dropped down to the middle of his back in waves, his short black beard surrounded his snarling mouth, a long thin scar framed the left side of his face he radiated an aura of terror. The two men who weren't knocked out took one look at the massive man, grabbed their unconscious ally, and ran away screaming in fear.

"I'm starving got any food." Luffy directed at the pink haired boy cowering in the room.

"You two gotta run, when they come back they'll have their buddy's and they will kill you guys on the spot." The pink haired boy panicked.

"We don't care, that and when Luffy here gets hungry he has a one track mind." Levi yawned, the two marched through some doors trying to be held back by the bespectacled boy.

When They soon found a food storage Luffy began to drool "it's a gold mine, hey Levi this box has apples in it." The straw hat wearing teen threw a large ripe apple at the oldest one in the room.

Luffy began gorging himself on apples as the pink hair boy stared at them. "Hey my names Coby, your Luffy and Levi right?" Coby questioned.

"Yup I'm Monkey D. Leviathan and this is Monkey D. Luffy." The older man said biting his apple in half.

"So are we on a pirate ship or what?"

"No it's a passenger ship being raided by pirates under lady Alvida."

"Got any spare boats aboard?" Levi asked

"I think a few."

"Good cause ours got sucked into a whirlpool." Luffy said continuing to eat.

"What, no one could have survived that." Coby stated as if fact.

Leviathan hummed sceptically, he crossed his legs, closed his eyes and began to think. 'So here we are, our first adventure, I should've steered us away from that whirlpool but…' Levi cracked his eye open and looked at Coby and Luffy talking 'I couldn't leave Coby here.'

"Right Levi?" Luffy asked.

"Wasn't paying attention what are we talking about?"

"Cobys a dumb coward." Luffy responded.

"Well so far the coward thing seems accurate, why is he dumb?" Levi uncrossed his legs.

"He doesn't want to leave the pirate crew he's been stuck on cause he's scared." Luffy laughed

"Yup sounds pretty dumb, bwahaha" Levi laughed.

"Your both right, if I had the courage I could be like you two, I could live out my dreams." Coby paused thoughtfully "Hey why did you two go out to sea?"

Luffy smiled "well I'm gonna be king of the pirates." These words stunned Coby.

"Are you serious, but that would mean you two are pirates too."

"Yup." Levi gave a smile befitting the D in his name.

"What about your crew?"

"Just me and Levi for now but I'm working on it." Luffy saw that Coby was frozen and waved at the pink haired boy in front of his face, Levi stood next to the two kneeling Members in the room.

"King of the pirates is a title given to one who obtains everything this world has to offer, your talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame, and power, the treasure that you seek is the one piece!" Coby ranted

'Title drop' Leviathan smiled.

"Yea" Luffy confirmed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Coby continued "Yea? That's it, pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure ya know."

"Yea, So?" Luffy asked.

"No way it's impossible impossible impossible, there's no way anyone like you could ever reach the pinnacle of this great pirate age there's just too many out there meaner and-" Coby got cut off by a blow to the head, but neither listener had visibly moved to hit him. "Ow what hit me?"

"I did, you don't talk down on people's dreams." Levi said glaring at Coby.

"Oh well I'm used to that stuff."

"It's not if I can. I'm doing this cause I want to. I decided long ago I'm going to be king of the pirates, if I have to die fighting for that, then I die."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, come on Luffy let's get us a boat." Levi said, the two began to walk out of the room.

Coby looked at the ground "I guess I never thought about it like that, if I put my mind to it if I'm prepared to die for it could I do something like that."

"Like what?" the brothers asked together.

"Do you think I could ever join the marines." The two pirates quirked a brow in confusion "Catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. It's been my dream forever. Do you think I can do it?"

"How should we know" Luffy said

"Then I'm going to do it, I'm not gonna get stuck here as a cabin boy, I'm gonna escape and turn right back around and catch Alvida myself." At that moment the roof caved in and debris covered Coby.

"Who's that, that's going to catch me Coby. and you think these morons will help you" a barely feminine voice said through the dust. "Well!? Answer me!" An extremely fat woman appeared from the dust growling in anger, while Coby cowered in a corner.

Swords pierced through the wall behind Luffy and Levi. The woman looked up and noticed the confused stares of the two young men.

"My guess is neither of you are Zoro the pirate hunter."

"Zoro?"

"He sounds cool."

"COBY, who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?"

"I believe Boa Hancock holds that title." Levi cut in. Everyone stared at the tall man in the room.

The teen next to him spoke up "Hey Coby Who's the fat lady?" Everyone but himself and Levi's jaws dropped. All of the pirates under Alvida began to quiver in fear.

Multiple tick marks appeared on Alvidas face "YOOOUU RUNT" she tried to smash Luffy with her iron club but both he and Levi quickly dodged. Luffy went to grab Coby, while Leviathan jumped through the hole.

As Levi landed several pirates jumped at him, he swiped behind him toward the pirates, an invisible force smashed into the pirates throwing them into the ocean. Luffy jumped from the hole and dropped Coby on his feet, he took care of two pirates trying to attack him with one punch each. With those pirates taken care of Luffy smiled. A pirate jumped from the sail but was knocked out of the air by seemingly nothing.

"It isn't fair to attack from behind, but I guess we are pirates." Levi chuckled. A mass of pirates appeared behind Luffy and began chasing him. But they suddenly stopped as if they hit a wall. As the pirates recovered and looked around confused Luffy grabbed a mast of the ship and continued running making his arm stretch incredibly far.

"Gotcha." Luffy turned his head and smiled "**gum gum rocket**!" Luffy launched himself into the crowd shoulder bashing the mass of pirates.

"Luffy, w-what are you?" Coby asked.

"Oh, imma rubber man." Luffy answered while stretching his cheek to prove his statement.

"Your made of rubber?" Coby repeated shocked he then noticed Alvida standing behind him. Coby scuttled behind Luffy who was joined amidst the unconscious bodies of the enemy pirates by Leviathan.

"So you've eaten of the devil fruits." Alvida said evenly

"Yea I ate the gum gum one." Luffy confirmed.

"I'd heard they existed but I'd seen no evidence of them until today. Your more skilled than a common deck swabber are you a bounty hunter?"

"No imma pirate."

"Alone?"

"Scuse you?" Levi interrupted.

"Today it's just us but I'll find my crew tomorrow or next week or something."

"Ha, tell me if we're both pirates and not under the same flag that makes us enemies, right?"

"Luffy lets go." Coby warned while Luffy turned to look at the coward, Levi continued to glare at Alvida who was beginning to get annoyed at the man. A look of realization came over Coby.

"Go ahead tell me." Alvida taunted the younger two.

"Your the most ugliest thing on the sea!" Coby yelled at Alvida staring her in the eye. Luffy held his stomach in laughter while Levi belted out a laugh with his fists planted at the hip.

A livid look came over Alvida "what did you say." Luffy continued to laugh while Levi stopped.

"I'm leaving and I'm going to join the marines and I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you." Cobys voice was filled with determination "nobody's gonna stop me. I'm gonna catch your lousy ass first."

Alvida brought her club back and readied to swing at a terrified Coby. But as the swing got to above her head Leviathan punched forward sending a shockwave from his fist that hit the head of the club shattering it to pieces.

"Well said." Luffy spoke smiling putting himself between Coby and Alvida. He threw his arm so far back it stretched to double the length of the two ships "**Gum Gum Pistol**" his fist returned and slammed into Alvida sending her flying off into the horizon.

Levi glared at the remaining pirates "Hey, you all get us and Coby boats right now." The pirates stood slack jawed at the display of power "did I stutter!"

Luffy laughed again "you sound like gramps."

"I take that as a compliment." Levi said his chest puffed out. The joyous occasion was short lived when cannonballs landed around the ships.

"It's the marines" Coby said.

"Thank you captain obvious, let's go Luffy." Levi put his brother in a headlock and jumped into a small boat followed by Coby, it fell to the waters below. It landed next to another small boat whose sole occupant looked over and for a brief moment made eye contact with the straw hat wearing pirate.

"We actually managed to get away." Coby said after an hour at sea.

"What fun" Luffy laughed again while Levi lay in almost the entire length of the boat napping.

"So Luffy, If you're looking for the one piece, you must be headed for the Grand Line right?" Coby questioned the rubber pirate.

"The pirate graveyard" Levi nodded off.

"That's why we need an extra strong crew, you were talking about some Zoro guy?" Luffy questioned as Levi went to sleep.

Somewhere within sailing distance of the three, a man was tied to a cross in the middle of a sun scorched courtyard. He looked up and forward hearing something on the wind.

_Yohohoho, yoho-ho-ho_

_Yohohoho, yoho-ho-ho_

_Yohohoho, yoho-ho-ho_

_Yohohoho, yoho-ho-ho_


	2. The Swordsman and The Composer

**I do not own One Piece**

**Please support the official release**

A row boat sits docked at a small town, it has musical notes painted on its light purple wood. A tall tanned woman just over eight feet tall is kneeling down rummaging in a small chest in said boat. She is wearing a very frilly wine red conductors outfit and a black tricorn hat, She has very curly black hair that falls down her back.

"Aha!" The woman exclaimed she brought out a violin bow and brought it to her lips and kissed it, "finally found you now time to finally start my to do list." This is Rivulet, she began to walk down the street without a care to the world around her. Rivulet carried her violin on her shoulder and began to play a tune and began singing.

_Yohohoho yoho-ho-ho_

_Yohohoho yoho-ho-ho_

_Yohohoho yoho-ho-ho_

_Yohohoho yoho-ho-ho_

Rivulet walks down the street toward a little restaurant she just barely recognized from a memory that doesn't seem like her own anymore. As she got closer she stopped playing and entered the restaurant. Rivulet had to kneel down and almost crawl through the door.

"Welcome how may I help you?" the owner asks.

"Could I get some water and some cut up fruit?" Rivulet asks politely. A few minute later she is sitting and eating quietly. A orange haired girl sits a few tables away, Rivulet looks at her discreetly and smiles warmly.

A blonde man in a purple suit walks in flanked by two marines "I'm hungry give us whatever you got and keep the check for yourself." He laughs "also bring me something to drink. Put some speed to it lady I haven't got all day. That's more like it, I'm trying to think of something to do seeing as I'm bored out of my skull." He pauses to take a drink "I suppose I could execute Zoro"

At this moment the tall woman sees a little girl that looks like the owner of the restaurant standing behind someone she recognized, she looked scared. The straw hat wearing boy gets an intense look in his eye, but before he can move Rivulet rushes the blonde and pins him to the wall with a fencing sword.

"You are making me very angry, I dislike people who use others, I hate peoples who use fear to get things, and I absolutely loathe people who scare children." The woman says peacefully, terrifying the blonde.

"You can't do this to me. My father-" his head jerks to the right.

"How about you stop hiding behind your father's name!" A deep voice says behind the woman. A lightly tanned man taller than everyone but her wearing a floral shirt, black shorts, and sandals stands by the entrance. He has a circle beard style similar to someone she's seen before and long black hair that falls down past his back. He also has a long thin scar framing the outer edge of his left eye.

"Oh I'm very sorry were you going to put him in his place?" Rivulet asks, once again, politely.

"No, but my brother was." The man points behind Rivulet at Luffy

She drops the blonde weakling and smiles at Luffy "sorry he just annoyed me so much."

"Levi I've decided, today Zoro joins my crew." Luffy growled without breaking eye contact with the whimpering blonde.

"Got it captain." Levi acknowledged.

"Excuse me" The woman caught the attention of the two brothers "could I come along I feel like ruining the blonde boys day." Said blonde boy ran away followed by his henchmen.

"Sure, lets go" Luffy ordered. As soon as the three got out of the building they ran toward the marine base.

"_Your weak Zoro, nothing ever changes."_

"_I know you'll make good on your promise to her."_

Zoro woke up gasping, he thought to himself until he saw three shadows on the ground in front of him.

"you two are back, who's she?" Zoro glared at the trio in front of him.

"I'll untie you but only if you promise to join my crew" Luffy offered. Both Levi and Rivulet stood a few paces behind Luffy.

Rivulet has an easy going smile plastered on her face 'this is amazing, Luffy and Zoro in the flesh. I knew I remembered recognized the name of this place.' She looked over to Levi 'I might not remember much but I would remember someone who looks like young Garp with long hair.' A look of recognition passes over Rivulets face and her smile widens.

"Hey, look up there." Levi whispered to her and pointed to the top of the marine base. From their angle they could just barely see a large statue hanging over the lip of the roof.

"No way" Zoro declared. This brought Levi and Rivulet attention back to the conversation between captain and swordsman. "I'd never stoop to joining up with a criminal, screw that."

"Technically we aren't criminals yet, we haven't done anything except hit that blonde kid." Levi yawned and then fell asleep standing up. Both Rivulet and Zoro looked at Leviathan, both in disbelief but Rivulet was amused.

"What's wrong with being a pirate" Luffy defended.

Zoro refocused on Luffy "they're despicable, why would I want to join up with one."

"Your known as a violent, bloodthirsty, bounty hunter. By most people standards your just as bad if not worse" Rivulet pointed out.

"People can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life I regret. I will make it through this challenge and then I'll accomplish what I want." Zoro's eyes were filled with unyielding determination.

Luffy smiled and turned to the side "that's great but I've already decided you'll be on my crew."

"You can't do that!"

"I Heard your one of the best swordsman around." Luffy ignored Zoro's denial.

"I am, but that idiot captains son took mine away."

"Guess I'll have to get them, so if you want your swords back you'll have to join my crew." Luffy declared.

"Ok you're seriously pissing me off" Zoro warned, Luffy ran off away from the base.

"Wrong way Luffy" Levi spoke after his brother, Something grabbed the back of Luffy's shirt making him stop.

"The base is in the other direction genius." Zoro berated.

"**Gum Gum Rocket**"

"What the hell."

"Bwahaha! My brother may be an idiot but his ability to stupify others is second to none." Leviathan preached waking up.

"He does seem to be something else." Rivulet added "so I can only assume he ate a devil fruit."

"Yup, over ten years ago we both ate devil fruits."

"Whatever, why aren't you two going with him?" Zoro spat at the two remaining pirates.

"Luffy can handle himself. Besides we aren't exactly inconspicuous. I'd say a squad of marines is headed this way right now to arrest us." Levi explained, Rivulet nodded in agreement.

Coby ran past the two pirates and began untying Zoro. "You have to get out of here."

"That maniac is gonna kill you for this."

"A true marine should be honorable." Coby said to mostly himself, both Levi and Rivulet turned to the gate to their right. They tensed and put up their guards.

"Look kid I've got ten days left I can't-"

"Actually they're going to execute you tomorrow. Helmeppo was never going to honor your agreement."

"Oh I'm really glad I threatened him now" Rivulet giggles with a devious leer in her eye. Zoro looked over at the Levi and Rivulet, that now stood between him and the gate.

"You and Luffy have a lot to offer to each other." Coby stated.

"End of the line." A menacing voice drew the attention of Coby and Zoro "for the crime of treason against me you four are sentenced to die where you stand." Coby began to sweat in fear. The marines readied their guns and aimed at the group.

"I'm going to warn you now, you won't hit me with bullets." Levi said confusing everyone in the courtyard. He stepped forward stretching his arms out wide and slightly crouching causing all marines present to aim at him.

"You dare defy me further!" The captain shouted causing Coby and the marines to shiver in fear. "FIRE"

The firing squad unleashed a barrage of bullets at Levi. Coby screamed, Zoro grunted, and Rivulet gasped. Leviathan tensed his muscles.

The bullets got within a foot of Leviathan and flattened mid air, before anyone could questioned what happened Levi spoke "I ate the Force Force fruit, a devil fruit that allows the wielder to amplify and redirect any force they exert from themself. Basically I can hit you really hard without even getting near you." He paused as he gauged the marines reactions "now you need to ask yourselves 'do I want to fight this guy' the answer should be no."

"Who is this guy?" Zoro says to no one in particular.

"Fire again, NOW!" The bullets barely left the guns when Luffy jumped in front of his brother and got hit.

"Luffy!"

"What!"

The bullets went into Luffy stretching him out and then rubber banded back at the marines while Luffy laughed. Now the marines were stunned.

"What the- who the hell are you guys."

"Monkey D. Leviathan."

Luffy smirked "My names Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates."

Everyone but Levi and Zoro stood stunned by Luffy's words.

"Your going to be king of the pirates?" Luffy walked over to Zoro while Levi stayed in his stance "you must be out of your rubbery mind, do you have any idea what that means."

"King of the pirates means king of the pirates." Luffy said as if he weren't the moron in this situation.

"He's completely honest, and I know for a fact no one will ever change his mind." Levi said addressing Zoro "we're gonna find the one piece and Luffy will be the king of the pirates."

Luffy held out Zoro's swords "here's what I promised, I didn't know which was yours so I took all three."

"All of them belong to me, I use santoryu the three sword style."

"Take'em already, just know if you fight now you'll be government defying villain."

"What are you the son of the devil, doesn't matter if I don't choose your side I'll just wined up dead on these sticks, so let's do it." Zoro caved.

"Woohoo, Levi we gotta new crew member."

"Make that two, the Adventure of the future pirate king is bound to be more fun" Rivulet announced, Luffy gasped and got stars in his eyes.

"Stop celebrating and untie me already!" Zoro snarled.

"Might wanna listen to him Luffy, can't do much when he's tied up." A shadow appeared in front of Levi, as soon as he noticed he quickly slammed himself in the chest with one of his hands. Levi was sent flying and landed on his back behind Zoro. The marine captain had slammed the ground with his axe hand where Leviathan had just stood.

Luffy tugged on Zoro's restraints "allow me" Rivulet drew her weapon and made quick work of the ropes. Zoro quickly grabbed his swords and readied to fight the marines. The four pirates stood ready as the marines charged, however, Zoro simply charged forward and blocked every marine that attacked.

"Woah."

"Make one move and you die." Zoro threatened making some marines actually cry "today I officially become a criminal having fought the marines, so I'll join your crew. But I want you to know one thing, while I'm with you the only thing I dedicate myself to is fulfilling my ambition."

"Which is?" Luffy asked.

"To become no less than the worlds greatest swordsman. If I have to give that up, you accept responsibility."

"The world's greatest swordsman." Luffy muses "sounds pretty good the king of the pirates would have no less than the best."

"Big talk, from this point onward I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world."

"Why are you all just standing there!" The marine captain yelled.

"You might wanna duck" Luffy smiled as he drew his leg back "**Gum Gum Whip**" Luffy's leg extended and raced through the air slamming into the frozen marines. They were sent flying back to their captain.

"Mind telling me what you are?" Zoro asked.

"I'm just the guy who ate the gum gum fruit."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow "what's a gum gum fruit."

The marines slowly got up wondering a bit to loud about their inability to fight the pirates in front of them.

"This is a direct order any marine that just showed weakness, take your gun and shoot yourself." To the surprise of the of the pirates several marines started to slowly move their guns to follow the order.

Rivulet and Luffy dashed forward, Rivulet disarmed all the marines while Luffy ran up and attacked the marine captain.

"No rank bums, you have no right to oppose me, I am marine captain Axe-Hand Morgan." Morgan shouted while throwing his jacket off.

"I'm Luffy nice to meet ya." Luffy jumped over an enraged slash thrown by Morgan. Carrying the moment, Morgan slammed the ground actually shaking the ground a little. Luffy just jumped above the attack and stretched both feet to slam into Morgan's face. Morgan hit the ground from the attack and rolled back to his feet. Luffy lunged at Morgan, who tried to smash Luffy again with a downward blow. Luffy spun away from the attack and kicked Morgan in the face again.

"He's actually winning" a random marine said in disbelief.

"The captains getting pummeled" another added.

Luffy grabbed Morgan's shirt "you call yourself a marine, but you ruined Coby's dream." Luffy began to punch Morgan repeatedly.

"That rhymed" Rivulet giggled.

"Straw hat." Helmeppo yelled at Luffy "stop right there look what I got." He was holding a pistol to Coby's head, Luffy continued to punch Morgan. "Are you stupid, I have your friend as a hostage."

Levi whistled to Luffy who didn't pay attention "that'll work one of these days."

"Hey" Zoro got Luffy's attention.

"If you value your squatty little friends life, you won't move a muscle." Luffy looked at a shaking Coby and smiled.

"Luffy no matter what happens to me don't let it stop you, even if I die." Coby announced.

"You got it, hear that idiot." Luffy began walking toward Helmeppo "Coby's ready to die by your hand." Luffy readied a punch. Morgan rose up behind him axe-hand raised.

Luffy through his punch, Morgan started to bring his hand down, Zoro rushed at Morgan with an attack, Leviathan forced Helmeppo's arm to aim at the sky, and Rivulet slashed the back of Morgan's legs. This all culminated in both father and son to hit the ground unconscious.

"Nice one." Luffy directed at Zoro and Rivulet.

"Just doing my job, captain." Zoro said while Rivulet hummed in Confirmation.

"Captain Morgan's been beaten." One of the marines stated in misbelief.

Levi stepped forward "Would anyone else like to go a round." The marines began to celebrate, cheering and laughing.

"That's weird, they're happy that they're captain was beaten." Luffy said confused.

"Morgan must've been terrorizing them for a long time till we showed up" Coby deduced.

Zoro grunted and began to fall over, Leviathan caught him and began carrying him under his arm. "Could we get something to eat." Zoro whispered weakly.

"I'm stuffed" Zoro exclaimed happily "not having eaten for three weeks I was ready to eat my boots." Zoro had eaten four bowls of food, while Luffy and Levi had veritable mountains of plates and bowls.

"Can't believe your finished. Lightweight." Luffy insulted.

Levi snored having fallen asleep but instantly awoke and looked at their new female crewmate "hey we never got your name."

"Oh I'm very sorry my name is Rivulet, I'm a traveling composer." Rivulet smiled at her new crew mates.

"Speaking of, how many more crew members do you have under you." Zoro questioned his new captain.

"Just us four" Luffy answered simply.

"Well guess that ain't that bad, but we do have a ship right." Luffy pointed out the window at a small ship with one sail, a dog was peeing on it at the moment. Zoro's was stupefied.

"But we'll get a better one, just wait and see." Luffy was now in his own little dream world.

"Don't worry we'll get a bigger one at some point, my brother was born without the part of his brain that thinks of how stuff will happen." Levi looked at Zoro with an almost apologetic look.

"I think it's quaint." Rivulet complimented.

"Hey, Rivulet, come help me get it ready." Leviathan motioned toward the door. The two left getting small thank yous from the crowd around the restaurant.

At the boat Rivulet looked at Levi "So I assume from the fact that only one person is needed to prepare this boat you want to talk."

"Yea, I just wanted to confirm something, do you remember what happened decades ago now?" Levi somberly asked.

A sad look came over Rivulets eyes "we died."

"Yea" Levi confirmed.

"I'm glad I'm not alone."

"Me too" The two smiled warmly at each other.

"Oh, something fun I found out a long time ago, apparently I'm Brooks granddaughter." Rivulet clapped her hands lightly getting in her boat.

Levi sputtered "what!"

"Surprised me too at first."

"Uh, wha, huh… you know what, we'll deal with that later" Levi sighed "much later if I remember correctly."

Rivulet dragged her small rowboat next to the other one and began tying them together. Luffy and Zoro walked down to the boats.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they saw through that act you pulled." The two old friends heard Zoro say as he got closer.

"Coby should be able to handle the rest." Luffy remarked.

"Quite a way to leave this place, unable to turn back cause everyone hates us now, very pirate like."

Luffy laugh as he untied the boat he'll be riding on "Yea it sure is."

"Luffy!" Coby yelled "i'll never be able to thank you enough, you've done more for me then anyone ever has." He saluted and looked past the four pirates.

"Never heard a marine thank a pirate." Rivulet declared before anyone else could.

"We'll meet again Coby, some day." Luffy yelled back.

"All hands salute!" A marine lieutenant yelled.

Levi laughed as Coby faded into the distance. "Our Adventure truly begins Luffy."

"I gotta feeling some interesting adventures are instore for us." Zoro commented.

"Agreed" Rivulet giggled.

"I'll be king of the pirates I know it." Luffy looked off into the horizon.

"Your dead set on this king of the pirates business, there a story behind it?" Zoro looked at his new captain curious.

"No, a while back I promised someone, I swore I'd gather a crew, find the world's greatest treasure, and become king of the pirates." An image of a little boy being gifted a straw hat by a red haired man flashed in Levi's and Rivulet's memory making both smile. "Now! Let's go! Levi set our heading for the Grand Line!"

**Authors note: hello and thank you for reading the second chapter of this story, I'll be including the disclaimer from here on out, and may add one to the first chapter if I'm told to. Anyway if you enjoy this story leave a review and tell me what you liked and anything I could improve on (which is probably a lot). Thank you and see you in chapter three of: Adventure of New Lives.**


	3. The Medic and The Circus

**I do not own One Piece**

**Please support the official release**

**I only own my OC's**

It was around midday as the four pirates sailed listlessly through the open ocean unable to figure out where they were. Levi and Rivulet were on her boat while Luffy and Zoro were on the other. Levi was inspecting a small object held in a bundle of cloth, Luffy was declaring he was hungry over and over again, Rivulet played her violin trying to distract the four from their shared hunger, and Zoro was trying not to strangle his captain.

"When the hell are we gonna reach land?" Zoro barked.

"No idea, Luffy just lets the wind and waves guide him on the sea. We'll hit land eventually." Levi Replied not looking away from what he was holding.

"Don't any of you have any navigational skill!"

"Nope." Everyone else answered.

"Aren't you a famous bounty hunter that sailed the sea?" Luffy questioned.

"I don't have any recollection of calling myself a bounty hunter." Zoro sighed and looked off into the sky "I set out to find one man and couldn't get back to my village. At that point I had no choice but to hunt down pirates to make a living."

"Oh I see, your just lost." Luffy said looking into the ocean.

"Don't put it like that!" Zoro slammed his foot down on the boat making it shake violently and sending the straw hat on Luffy's Head flying off.

"No not my hat." Luffy whined, a foggy look came over Luffy's eyes. Zoro and Luffy ran under the sail of their boat chasing the hat, before Levi could use his powers to stop it Zoro reaches out and caught it by the brim. Zoro handed the hat back to its current owner, who took it and began staring at the inside.

Levi could tell what he was remembering and smiled.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Rivulet pried, looking at Levi.

"It's a pocket watch I found on the beach one day." Levi held out the watch for her to see. The watch was blue and had a stone texture, a series of wavy carvings covered the face, a small moon cycle was also carved in the middle of the waves, white and black pearl signified the new and full moon.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Rivulet complimented.

"Wasn't always like that, but gramps took it and made it worth having." Levi gently opened the watch face revealing a simple clock face and a picture of four boys and an old man. Three of the boys were held in the old man's arm in headlocks, while another was clinging to the old man's back smiling. Levi got a far off look in his eyes and began reminiscing to himself.

A young Levi gasped while kneeling on the beach. He had spent the better half of an hour sending shockwaves into the ocean his muscles burned, his heart was pounding, and he could barely feel his hands. He dug his hands into the sand, just trying to get feeling back into them. His hands met something in the sand and he immediately fell flat to the ground.

Levi moved his hands out of the sand and what little energy he had came back to him. Levi dusted away the sand revealing a blue round object, he lightly poked it and it made him dizzy.

'Seastone?' Levi though briefly, he took off his shirt and wrapped it around the object and began carrying it back to the forest.

"**Fist of Love**" Levi would have continued if not for the punch launched at the back his head, Levi dropped to the ground unable to get up. "What's wrong with you brat, you usually pop right back up." Garp questioned his oldest grandson.

"Was training my devil fruit powers, got tired. Give me a minute."

Garp smiled proudly at his grandson taking the initiative, he picked up Levi and noticed what he was carrying "what's this Leviathan?"

"Found it on the beach, don't know what it is but when I touch it, it makes me weak."

Garp hummed and pocketed the watch "now to continue your training Leviathan."

"Ok, I'm ready gramps." Levi said still being held under his grandfather's arm. Garp has deduced long ago that Levi could handle pretty much anything Garp could throw at him or into. So Garp did the next best thing, spar with Levi until Levi gave in. But Levi was stubborn, like his grandfather, and only stopped when his body wouldn't listen to him anymore.

Looking back Levi realized how similar the two actually are. Levi had chosen to emulate Garp in many ways, he even entertained the thought about becoming a marine at one point. Garp wanted Levi to be strong, Garp believed that Levi was strong, and that made Levi want to be stronger. He took every beating with a smile, to prove to Garp he could be even better.

Even when Levi was beaten and lay utterly defeated on the ground he never stopped smiling, and every time Garp would see that smile he would grow prouder of his grandson.

"You fought longer this time." Garp said looking down at Levi. They had just finished their training when three boys jumped from behind Garp and tried to attack him with pipes. They didn't stand a chance, they lay on the ground defeated after one punch.

Levi barely stood on shaky legs "I can… keep going." Levi tried to hold his arms up to defend himself but they wouldn't budge. Garp rushes over and flicked Levi in the forehead knocking him down. Garp took out a camera and placed it on a rock, he grabbed the three boys who tried to struggle from his grip and picked up Levi.

"Smile brats." Garp ordered happily, he faced toward camera and it took a picture.

"Hey, a bird." Zoro drew the attention of everyone on the crew. True to Zoro's word a bird flew just next to where the sun was beaming from.

"I know let's eat it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Luffy, question, how are we going to get the bird?" Levi pointed out.

"And how are we going to cook it." Rivulet indicating their total inability to do so.

But it was far too late "**Gum Gum Rocket**" Luffy had launched himself at the bird.

"Well that's one way I guess." Zoro recognized the simplicity of Luffy's rubber powers. Zoro spoke too soon however as the bird now had Luffy's Head in its mouth.

"Help!"

"You moron." Zoro yelled up at Luffy.

"Get used to saying that, and hold on tight." Levi grabbed the stern of the boat Zoro was in and pushed forcing the boat forward and it continued to move. Zoro row the boat as well, making the boats move incredibly fast.

Rivulet noticed three men in the water "hey help us please." One of the men yelled flailing in the water.

"We won't be stopping so grab hold while we pass." Rivulet loudly informed the three men. Frightened screaming could be heard as the three men latched onto Rivulets boat.

"That was mildly impressive, would have lost that bet." Levi said continuing to move the boats forward.

"You trying to kill us." The three shouted indignantly, they drew their weapons and pointed them at Levi's back. "Stop right now, this boat is now under Buggy's control."

"Take it up with her." Zoro continued to chase after Luffy. The men turned around and noticed the dangerous gleam and imposing stature of Rivulet. A few seconds later the men were begging for forgiveness on their knees in front of Rivulet, they were covered in cuts.

"I wonder what buggy will do to us if he finds out our ship was stolen by some girl." One of the pirates said the small group talked amongst themselves.

"Hey Who's this buggy guy?" Zoro questioned.

"He's our ruthless captain, he ate a devil fruit, and above all else he is a truly terrifying man."

Elsewhere, an orange haired girl was running from a group of seven pirates belonging to one Buggy the clown.

"Get back here, we stole that map of the Grand Line." A heavily scarred pirate yelled.

"We're good as dead if we don't get it back" another added. Unknown to the people involved in the chase, someone waited around the corner. As the pirates passed, the four pirates farthest from the orange haired girl fell on their faces.

"Ow what the hell!" Each pirate shouts this sentiment. They look down at their feet and noticed a blade no wider than a centimeter and no longer than six, stuck either in their feet or lower leg.

"You should have a doctor look at those." A young woman stepped out from a corner, she was pale, had purple braided hair, and was wearing jeans a tank top and weirdest of all a doctor's coat.

"Who the hell are you!"

"My name is Kurho, and joking aside I'd suggest you leave before you all need autopsies." Kurho accentuates her point by bringing out eight more of the the blades. The pirates ran from the girl after removing the foreign objects from themselves. Kurho laughed as they ran.

A cannon blast sounded above the town the Levi, Rivulet, and Zoro had just reached.

"There goes the bird." Levi stated "if I know my brother where ever he ends up will probably be loud."

"Alright let's go look for him." Zoro ran off in a random direction. Leviathan and Rivulet walked more sedately through the town.

"Bet you a hundred beli we find him before Zoro does." Rivulet offered.

"No idiot alive, save maybe my brother, would take that bet." Levi countered.

"Hello" A new voice said behind the two.

The two crew members quickly spun around to see a short woman standing in front of them with a slightly smug look on her face "easy, I don't feel like dying again, not for a while at least. My names Kurho."

The morbid introduction sparked a feeling of recollection between the two reincarnated friends, but only a spark.

Levi spoke first "huh so your not from around here either."

"Not originally but I've got a new family, with the most adorable little brother." Kurho smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"Come on then we have to save our captain." Rivulet began walking again. The three old friends walked around listening for some kind of commotion. They saw a large building with what sounded like a party happening on its roof.

"Hey you guys hear that too." Zoro appeared from a back alley.

"Should've taken the bet." Levi whispered to himself.

"Who's the girl?" Zoro pointed at Kurho.

"**I **am just as old as you, do not insult my stature again." Kurho threatened, Zoro looked a little unnerved by the look she gave him.

"She's a new friend of ours, come on let's sneak in." Rivulet defused the growing tension between the two. The four slowly climbed to the roof of the building, once there they saw a mass of circus themed pirates feasting.

Levi looked for his brother and finally noticed him "over there, Luffy's in that cage." Luffy was currently tied up and trying to sneak some food from a table.

"Men prepare the buggy ball!" The clownish pirate yelled. A cannon was set up and a large red cannonball with Buggy's mark painted on it was placed inside. The men lit the fuse and covered their ears. A few silent moments later a blast sounded and almost an entire row of houses in the town were disintegrated.

"I'm going to ask this once, did he call it a buggy ball?" Kurho asked covering her mouth with her hand. Odd name aside, the destruction it caused was undeniable. As soon as the shockwave had dissipated the circus like crew began cheering.

"With my devil fruit and buggy balls, I'll have no problem conquering the Grand Line, isn't that right Nami." As soon as Buggy had finished talking a loud laugh was heard but quickly silenced.

The pirates started looking for the guilty party, but Luffy cut in before they could get into It "but it's my destiny to conquer the Grand Line." This angered Buggy "and then I'll become king of the pirates."

This made Buggy laugh with disdain "I see why your sick of him Nami."

"Yea he never takes anything seriously" Nami laughed nervously.

"I see, then why don't I give you a buggy ball to blow away your old boss." Nami grew confused at Buggy's words "it'll be the perfect opportunity to prove your loyalty to me. Men!" The clowns crew aimed the cannon at Luffy.

"We don't have to do it right now captain, let's get back to the party and have some more fun." Nami tried to persuade Buggy.

"This is my idea of more fun." Buggy sneered and handed Nami a box of matches. Buggy's crew began to chant 'FIRE' over and over.

With the group of sneaking crew mates "ok we gotta stop them Le-" Rivulet began to lay out a plan but noticed Levi was already gone.

"Hey who's that!?" A random Buggy pirate shouted and pointed at Levi. Levi stood between the cannon and Luffy, looking at Nami who still had not twitched toward lighting a match.

"Now looking at the situation, you wouldn't have fired the cannon at all." Levi directed at Nami "you don't have the will to take a life."

Nami grunted in anger "and that's a bad thing?! Is that what pirates need will for."

"No" Luffy interjected "you've gotta be willing to risk your own life, if you want to face pirates."

A random mook took the matches and tried to light the fuse "nobody can stand against Buggy the clown and no one can withstand a buggy ball!" Nami drew a collapsible staff and struck the pirate before he could light the fuse. Buggy's crew was stunned for a moment.

"Sorry" Nami apologized.

"Wait now she's saving me?" Luffy looked at his brother in confusion.

Leviathan shrugged "apparently."

"I'm not doing this for you two, I just don't want to lower myself too the level of these inhuman pirates, pirates took the life of someone dear to me, I'll never be one of them." Nami told the brothers.

"We're filth are we. Get her men!" Buggy gestured at Nami.

Luffy's eyes widened "Nami the fuse is lit!" A group lunged at Nami, swords drawn, she tried to swipe the pirates with the staff but they all jumped and took Nami's staff with them. She dashed to the cannon before Levi could react and grabbed the fuse with her bare hands. Nami screamed in pain as she snuffed out the fuse.

"Watch out!" Luffy yelled, the group of pirates jumped at her. Levi drew his arm back about to deal with them, when Zoro slammed his sheathed swords into their faces.

"Hey, it's not very nice of you guys to gang up on the poor girl." Zoro grunted, Luffy just smiled at his crew mate.

"Are your hands ok" Kurho came up to Nami and quickly inspected her hands.

Before Nami could answer, Rivulet appeared and stood ready to fight next to Zoro "don't worry we'll handle the fighting from here."

Luffy looked to his oldest brother "hey Levi get me outta here."

"I'm beginning to wonder how you haven't died from running off yet." Levi looked down at Luffy.

"How do you get into situations like this." Zoro asked his captain. "First you get caught by a bird, now your in a cage." Rivulet began backing up toward the cage.

"It's an Interesting story actually." Luffy explained.

"One which Zoro can hear later, we are basically mid fight." Kurho said, drawing her blades following in Rivulets footsteps.

"Zoro?" Several of Buggy crewmen whispered.

Zoro began to walk toward the cage, when Buggy stepped forward "so your Zoro, here for my head, hm?"

"Not interested, I'm just here for my friend." Zoro stopped walking.

"But I'm interested, killing you would greatly bolster my reputation."

"If you try, you'll die."

"That rhymed" Rivulet remarked at Zoro's threat.

"Is that so" Buggy twirled around a knife in his hand. Zoro readied his katanas, while Buggy licked one of his knives.

Buggy charged at Zoro "die flashily!"

Zoro rushed Buggy and cut him into three pieces "that wasn't much of a fight" Zoro sheathed his swords after he spoke.

"He was weak, way to go Zoro." Luffy declared.

"No way." Nami stared at Zoro in disbelief. The three other pirates not allied with buggy still glared at the apparent dead body of Buggy. Buggy's crew began to laugh.

"Why are they laughing?" Luffy worried.

Leviathan fed up with the act lifted his leg and slammed the roof with it making cracks, at the same time Buggy's body was hit with a shockwave that nearly caved in the roof under it. "Get up you pathetic excuse for an pirate!" Levi yelled.

"Gah! You bastard" Buggy's body rose from the ground. Zoro turned and just barely saw a floating hand impale him with a knife.

Levi tensed up seeing Zoro's wound "You ate a devil fruit right, I wasn't ready to drop my guard with that information." Levi gave an intense look toward Buggy.

Buggy smirked as he reassembled himself "yes I ate the chop chop fruit, now I can never be defeated by a sword." Buggy laughed maniacally.

"You stabbed him in the back, you cowardly big nose!" Luffy insulted Buggy.

"Someone's gotta teach you how to insult people properly." Kurho said, although correct in this situation, Kurho missed how the roof had fallen silent.

"what's that you said, who's got a big nose!" Buggy roared, he launched his hand at Luffy ready to impale the rubber teen. Levi didn't even try to stop it, it flew past him and nailed Luffy in the head.

"Luffy!" Zoro grunted.

"Buggy!" Came out of Luffy's mouth muffled "I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of here." Luffy had caught the knife with his teeth, then bit it in half.

Buggy cackled "kick my ass, no. I'm afraid all six of you are going to die here!"

Luffy began laughing "I refuse to die. Zoro Get up!" Luffy gave Levi and Zoro a look.

Zoro looked confused for a moment, but then smirked "understood." Buggy launched himself at Zoro but was intercepted by Rivulet.

"I'm afraid my crew mate has a job to do, one you won't be interrupting" Rivulet lured Buggy behind the cannon.

Rivulet stabbed toward Buggy's chest but he just detached his torso "Do you think that little metal twig can hurt me?" Buggy taunted, but then realized Rivulet wasn't in front of him any more. Kurho launched eight blades at Buggy who just scattered himself to dodge them, except for the two aimed at his feet.

Levi uppercut the air and flipped the cannon aiming it away from him and his other crew members. Zoro grabbed the cage and began carrying it away followed closely by Kurho. Levi, Nami, and Rivulet stood behind the cannon.

"Light it!" Levi ordered, Nami quickly complied and lit the short fuse.

"Nonono, WAIT!" Buggy screamed out just before the cannon fired, when it did all present saw only white.

"How you doin Zoro?" Levi asked the wounded swordsman.

"Shut up I need to focus if we wanna get him out of here." Zoro carried Luffy's cage down one of the streets.

"Who is this guy." Nami said to herself.

"Hey Luffy Who's the girl." Zoro had to breath heavily between almost every word.

"She's our new navigator" Luffy replied as Zoro's wound worsened.

Nami stood in disbelief once again "I'm not so sure about that, just who are you guys?"

Zoro grunted "move, your in the way." The swordsman shouldered the cage, his wound now pouring blood. Everyone but Nami followed Zoro as he took Luffy away from the site of the buggy ball.

Everyone was silent as Zoro dragged the cage to the front of a pet store, He dropped to the ground and everyone finally noticed a white dog just sitting close by.

"What's with the dog?" Zoro having a moment of clarity through the blood loss induced dizziness. While Luffy nudged the cage toward the dog, Kurho went to work.

"Lay still or I'll knock you out and stitch you up then." Kurho threatened getting out a needle and thread.

"I just need-" the words died on Zoro's lips as he saw the look Kurho was giving him. He fell silent at that point and let her do what she planned on doing.

"Hey Levi check out this frozen dog" Luffy started messing with the dogs face until it, in return, bit down on Luffy's.

"Bwahaha, you idiot you don't mess with a guard dog." Levi grinned.

"Would you get serious." Zoro said before blacking out for a second.

"Oh, hello Nami." Rivulet said.

"I guess you all can have this, you did get me out of a pretty sticky situation." Nami threw the key to the ground, but before it could land Levi flicked his hand in a 'come here' motion and it flew to him instead. Levi quickly unlocked the cage and threw the key away after his brother was out.

"I'm free!" Luffy cheered "thanks Nami."

"I just wanted us to be square, so I don't owe you all anything." Nami declared. The dog continued to just sit there doing nothing.

"Hey, what are you all doing around shu shu leave him be?!" A voice from down the road yelled at the group of pirates. An old man approached the group staring intently at Luffy who was the closest to shu shu.

"And who would you be old man." Zoro questioned weakly from the ground.

"Old man? I'm the mayor of this town." The mayor looked down at Zoro and saw his wound "my, that's quite an injury you have there, you ran into Buggy didn't you?"

"Don't worry to much about him, I was trained by the great doctor Kureha, but it would be nice to have a clean place to finish up." Kurho continued her work slowly and carefully.

"You can use that house right there." The mayor pointed across the path.

"Alright up swordsman."

The dog yawned, as Nami began to pet him "so this dog's name is shu shu."

"I'm going for a walk, don't do anything too stupid little brother." Levi began to walk up the street. Rivulet went to 'guard' Zoro as Kurho came to join the others outside.

The mayor fed shu shu and began telling the remaining crew about shu shu and his master. Each gained a sad look in their eye. Shu shu returned his bowl to the mayor after he finished his food and the ground began to shake violently when a terrified giant lion with a purple mane ran up to the now astonished group. A man who was equally terrified looked down at the group and put on a confident air.

"I am beast tamer Mohji and I am here for Roronoa Zoro's head." The man identified as Mohji stated. The mayor grabbed Nami's arm and ran away. Luffy and Kurho stared at the beast and its master.

"What's up with the animal suit?" Luffy asked.

"That's rude! This is my hair!" Mohji yells.

"That's even weirder!" Both Luffy and Kurho yell back.

"You should be afraid, my skill is unmatched all beasts that roam the land listen to my every order." Mohji show boated as Richie snarled menacingly the beast tamer walked up to Shu shu "shake" Mohji commanded. Shu shu proceeded to latch onto Mohji's hand and refused to let go for a while.

When the dog finally let go Kurho spoke up "listen Zoro is, by all accounts, my patient, and I'll let you know right now." Kurho glared daggers at Mohji as she revealed a dagger on her hip and drew it to fight "I will not hesitate to protect him from some fur wearing weirdo."

Mohji screamed in fear "Richie attack!"

Richie roared but before the lion could leap a rubber fist was launched into its neck "uh uh, your not gonna beat us." Luffy smiled, determined.

Levi grumbled to himself "damn weirdo, should have left me be." Levi walked down the path back toward Buggy's base. When he heard a familiar scream behind him the weirdo was standing looking like he'd been through hell. When Leviathan looked him in the eye Mohji ran off somewhere screaming.

Levi reached the base a few minutes later. He stared up and saw the cannon aiming to fire. He threw up his hand and it fired into the air.

"What the hell happened! Load another and fire again!" Buggy seethed.

"I can answer your question!" Levi thundered back in reply.

Buggy and his crew ran to the railing and saw Levi standing with a wide stance, arms crossed, and a smile worthy of the D in his name. Buggy was shocked, seeing someone else instead of Leviathan for just a moment.

"My name is Monkey D. Leviathan. I heard a lot of stories when I was growing up, but only a few from red haired Shanks is enough to remember you Buggy."

"So I was right." Buggy mused "that hat did belong to Shanks. First I'll crush you then that kid and then I'll destroy that hat!"

"Hey Leviathan, what have you been up to." Rivulet appeared with the rest of the crew.

Luffy stepped forward "I'm here to kick your ass Buggy." Luffy smiled "here goes… BIG NOSE!"

"I will not stand for this. Take aim and fire the buggy ball!" Buggy screeched. The crew scattered except Luffy and Leviathan.

"**Gum Gum Balloon**" Luffy sucked in air and, true to the abilities name, blew up like a balloon. The buggy ball bounced right back at the circus themed pirates, blasting the base.

"Could have warned us" Zoro sneered.

"What kind of monster are you!" Nami growled.

"In my opinion, the best kind. Though I am biased" Levi grinned "but more specifically he ate the gum gum fruit, which turned his body to rubber." Nami accepted that explanation for now with a huff.

The dust settled revealing Buggy holding two of his crew members as shields "How dare you try to flashily do me in." Buggy's face was beyond angry as he dropped his improvised human shields.

A rather large crew members unconscious body was shifted to reveal a dark green haired man with a unicycle "how will you respond to this insult, captain"

"Oh Cabaji, I don't know I'm so angry I can't even think." Buggy calmly replied.

"Captain Buggy allow me to punish them for their disrespect."

"Fine but make it entertaining."

Cabaji jumped into the air, planted himself on his unicycle, and drew a sword aiming it at Luffy.

However the cyclist was intercepted by Zoro "I'll clash swords with you."

"It's an honor Roronoa Zoro, as a swordsman myself I relish this chance to slay you." Cabaji looked for the wound his captain had inflicted on the swordsman but saw only a small blood stain "**Arsonist Technique**" Cabaji breathes fire onto Zoro, stunning him for a moment and took the opportunity to kick the wounded fighter in the side. It didn't have the expected effect though, Zoro grunted in pain but continued to stand.

Cabaji growled in the back of his throat and made some distance "**Acrobat Technique: murder at the steam bath**" Cabaji just created a dust cloud.

"Acrobat my ass, it's just a normal dust cloud." Zoro easily blocked the incoming sword strike and kick, Cabaji began to grow worried "my skill is far greater than yours, I aim to be the world's greatest swordsman I won't lose to anyone that wields a sword."

Cabaji began to sweat, only slightly "when you lose that wound will be more than enough for an excuse, you will fall to my blade."

"To hell with that, if I lose to someone like you, I don't have a bright future ahead of me."

Nami shook her head "I won't stand around and watch this, you pirates can stand here and kill each other all you want for all I care." She then ran off to steal Buggy's treasure.

"Fair enough, Zoro could you please finish this so you can rest." Kurho nearly demanded Zoro huffed.

Cabaji had launched himself high in the air and was aiming his sword down at Zoro."

"Cabaji I'll hold him, you finish him off." Buggy launched his hand at Zoro's feet, but didn't get very close, Rivulet had stabbed her foil through Buggy's hand making him scream out. Zoro dodged Cabaji while Luffy stepped up to Buggy.

"You wanna fight. Fight me." Luffy challenged.

"I'm tired of this." Zoro huffed.

Cabaji just charged Zoro wanting to end this quickly.

"**Onigiri**" Zoro's attack slashed open Cabaji's chest forcing the sideshow to the ground.

"How were we defeated by petty thieves." Cabaji whimpered as he fell.

"We aren't petty thieves." Zoro corrected, he walked over to a wall and slid down "We're pirates. I'm going to sleep Luffy."

"Good I'm looking forward to this." Luffy braced his arm and faced Buggy.

Levi turned to to his remaining crew mates "Rivulet, Kurho-"

"I'm dealing with Zoro." Kurho kneeled next to the sleeping swordsman checking his wound.

"Um, ok, Rivulet go help Nami."

"Got it." Rivulet accepted and ran around a corner.

"Now for you." Leviathan looked at Buggy who was seething with near unbridled rage.

"Your pirates?" Buggy clenched his fists.

"Yeah we're heading for the Grand Line." Luffy confirmed as his brother stepped up behind him.

"You fools couldn't make it to the Grand Line, even if you did what would you do there, go on a sightseeing tour or something." Buggy chortled.

Luffy with all the seriousness he could muster said "Be king of the pirates."

"If you were king of the pirates that would make me god." Buggy grew visibly angrier "only one can obtain all this worlds treasures, and it's gonna be me got it."

Luffy readied to fight "your annoying, let's settle this."

Buggy flicked his wrists and he near instantly held eight daggers "that hat makes my blood boil, it reminds me of that red haired bastard."

"Wait you knew Shanks."

"That's right?"

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What, did you forget"

"No you moron I-"

"Luffy we'll find Shanks on our own, shut up and fight" Levi shouted annoyed at the twos banter. Buggy detached his legs and spun his bladed feet at Luffy, who jumped out of the way.

Buggy smirked "can't dodge in mid air." Buggy launched all his knives at Luffy, Luffy simply stretched his arm and grabbed a post pulling himself to safety "not bad"

"Your not too bad yourself. **Gum Gum Pistol**" Buggy leaned to avoid the punch.

"Neat ability, but it leaves you wide open" Buggy prepared to butcher Luffy's arm, but Luffy grabbed a tree behind Buggy and reeled himself toward the clown.

"**Gum Gum**-"

"**Chop Chop Quick Escape**" Buggy's head flew off.

"**Sickle**" Luffy missed Buggy and crashed behind the tree.

"Not good enough." Buggy taunted.

Luffy burst from the rubble "damn, you keep breaking into pieces."

"**Chop Chop Cannon**" Buggy's fist full of knives launched at Luffy, he easily caught it but Buggy wasn't done "separate" the knives slashed Luffy's face. "You want to give up yet!" Buggy cackled.

Luffy sat up and looked at his hat, the brim had been cut.

Levi whistled getting Buggy's attention "you damaged his hat."

"Why should I give a-" Buggy was cut off by a fist slamming into his skull.

"Shouldn't of did that." Levi rubbed his chin.

"Bastard, no one damages my lucky hat and gets away with it alive." Buggy looked at Luffy with surprise "this hat is my only treasure, anyone that damages it will pay for it." The more he looked at his hat the angrier Luffy got.

"Is that really all that special?" Buggy inquired, his disembodied hand threw a knife that Luffy just barely dodged, which left him open "if that's the case, YOU SHOULD PROTECT IT!" The hand shot toward the hat, but the hat disappeared from both fighters view.

Levi now held Luffy's straw hat "we do." The look on Levi's face could only be compared to an enraged demon. "This hat means more to my baby brother than anything else in this world, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT IT!" Levi's shout knocked Buggy into a wall. Luffy rushes buggy and started to kick.

"**Chop Chop Quick Escape**" Luffy planted his foot firmly in Buggy's gut sending him through the wall.

"How dare you try to tear up my treasured straw hat." Luffy uttered lowly, as Levi walked up and placed said hat where it belonged.

"You really want to know, he is the one person I loath, I'll curse his name for the rest of my life, as long as there is breath in my body Shanks I'll never forgive you."

Buggy began to tell his tale why he loathed Shanks to his core, how they argued and fought, both each other and together. He recalled the talk they had about how each saw the world and how it lead to what would become Buggy's devil fruit. Buggy's scheme to steal the devil fruit, and how it ultimately wasn't Shanks fault at all, but Buggy's own stupidity. Then how Shanks quite literally saved his life.

"He saved your life, you should be thanking him!" Leviathan roared.

"Yea seems like that was the point of the story." Luffy added.

"That's not it at all! Because of Shanks I can no longer reach the treasures below the waves, but I had a revelation, with my chop chop powers I could take all the treasure above the sea." Buggy's torso rose from the ground leaving his feet. "Anyone who touches my treasure must die!" Buggy flew past the brothers and toward Nami. "Give me back my treasure!"

"dammit he spotted me!" Nami yelled out.

Before he could get any closer to Nami, Luffy kicked Buggy's grounded legs right in his 'buggy balls' Levi turned away for obvious reasons.

Buggy dropped to the ground moaning "that was a cheap shot."

"We ain't finished yet" Luffy challenged, much calmer now. Levi resumed standing on the side lines.

"You should drop the treasure and leave, do you want him to keep chasing you." Luffy was actually being smart for once.

"No way this is my treasure." Nami defended.

Buggy grunted and looked up from the ground "did you just call it your treasure?"

"That's right, I steal only from pirates , and I just stole this from a really annoying one! So it's mine now got it." Nami answered.

"That makes sense." Luffy places his fist into his open hand.

Levi hummed "not really."

"That makes no sense at all, it still my treasure even if you stole it, you dirty sneaky thief!" Buggy angrily bellowed.

"I hope we all see the irony in the fact a criminal is lecturing another criminal about morality." Levi said.

Buggy had enough "then deal with the consequences, **Chop Chop**…" Buggy's entire body tensed "**FESTIVAL**" Buggy separated until nothing was connected to him. "Try to save your friend n-OWW!" Buggy howled.

Rivulet had impaled several pieces on her foil "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, clown."

Luffy noticed that Buggy's feet were still grounded and slowly walking toward the mass of flying limbs. Luffy than started to torture Buggy's feet.

"Knock it off brat!" Buggy shouted back at Luffy.

"No you knock it off." Nami slammed the bag of treasure into Buggy's floating head. However this allowed Buggy to grab the bag.

"Thanks" Buggy smirks.

"Our fight isn't over yet!" Luffy ran over and kicked Buggy's head into the bag of gold tearing it open. Buggy lay in pieces.

Nami breathes deeply "thanks for saving me. Huh!" Buggy rose back up fuming.

"He's still alive!?" Luffy readied to continue fighting.

"REASSEMBLE!" Buggy's pieces returned to him. Well they would have had Nami and Rivulet not tied up the large majority of them. For now Buggy was left as a head with hands and feet. "MY PARTS!"

Luffy laughed "way to go" he launched both arms back really far.

"No! Stop!" Buggy flailed around.

"See ya Buggy" Luffy smiled "**Gum Gum Bazooka**" Buggy was launched into the horizon "I win!"

Levi put Luffy in a headlock "good job Luffy, we can fix that nick in your hat later." Nami gathered her treasure into two new bags. Kurho, Rivulet, and Zoro walked over to the brothers.

Nami looked at Luffy remembering how he reacted to his hat getting scratched "hey I put these into two bags so you carry one of them." Nami handed over a bag of treasure to Luffy.

Levi started looking around for something "hey where's the mayor?"

Kurho looked up from inspecting her dagger "oh I sedated him, he was going to fight Buggy but I thought he was to old for it."

"Yup and then I asked her to join the crew she's really smart." Luffy complimented.

"Thank you Luffy, by the way I accept, I forgot to say that in the moment." Kurho chuckled.

Levi smiled "welcome aboard, we should eat going."

Nami held out a piece of paper "here you go, it's the chart to the Grand Line."

"Really your giving it to me?" Luffy took the map from Nami.

"You did save my life."

"Does that mean your joining the crew too?"

"I said I'll never join a pirate crew. But ok, hanging around you seems like a good idea, but it's only because it's in my interest."

"Sure" Luffy said, but Leviathan knew that smile. Zoro looked at Nami intently for a second.

"You there, did you do this to our mayor" a resident of the village demanded pointing at their unconscious mayor.

"Yup." Luffy simply stated.

"He should wake up in a few minutes, Wasn't that big of a dose." The villagers didn't listen to that, they just started to get angry.

"Why did you leave him there to die, are you pirates too." Another villager asked. Naomi shook her head hoping no one else would say anything incriminating, Levi held up three fingers, lowered one then another and then pointed at Luffy

"Yea we're pirates."

"You didn't have to tell them that!" Nami roared. Zoro just started laughing.

"Get them!"

The six pirates were run out of yet another town.

On another island in the east blue a young man is gasping for breath after running from his village, he then smiled and stood straight.

"Another successful day." The teen smiled happily.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." A voice called out behind him. The young teen turned to see a lightly muscled woman wearing a bathing suit and a loose shirt, but what caught his attention were the blue stars tattooed on her forearms.

"W-wait, your actually a pirate!"

**Authors note: thank you for reading once again. I think it's probably obvious but I'm using the English dub to refresh my mind and get the dialogue. **

**I didn't feel like just having a flashback chapter so I also started the Buggy fight, which I didn't want to leave off in the middle of, so I ultimately did the entire arc. Once again thank you for reading, leave a review if you liked it and tell me what I can improve on in a constructive way.**


	4. The Liar and The Demolitionist

**I do not own One Piece**

**Please support the official release**

**I only own my OCs**

**Authors note: Thank you so much for 200 views in under a week, I'm posting this chapter early in celebration of that fact.**

After defeating Buggy the clown and being run out of the town they had saved, an exchange between captain and navigator was being watched by all other members of the crew.

"That bag was worth five million beris why did you leave it!" Nami was currently trying to drown her captain, Luffy informed his navigator that he couldn't swim between breaths "that's the point!"

Kurho tried to diffuse the situation, after she stopped laughing "Calm down Nami, they needed the money to rebuild their village." Nami grumbled to herself, but ultimately agreed with the sentiment.

"So Nami's the navigator, what's everyone else's role?" Rivulet asked.

"Well I mainly work with physical wounds, so how about I be the field medic" Kurho offered.

Rivulet paused in thought for a moment "I'm a composer by trade, so I'll just continue to do that."

"I'd say Zoro's first mate" Levi yawned, waking up from a nap.

"I thought you were first mate?" Nami looked at a compass and a map of the surrounding sea.

"No, I'm Luffy's bodyguard" everyone gave Levi an odd look "what? The idiot will get himself killed if someone doesn't watch him." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's everyone so far, but the most important thing we need is a musician!" Luffy cheered, everyone had a bead of sweat drop from their head.

"I am captain Usopp, I have eight thousand men under my command, you don't stand a chance against me pirate!" The teen now known as Usopp held a slingshot ready to fire at the woman who called herself a pirate. His threat wasn't that effective, due to its outlandish-ness and the fact that Usopp's legs were shaking with fear.

"First off, that's a lie. Secondly, I'm not here to hurt anyone." The woman declared, she walked up to Usopp who began shaking all over "my names Fancy, it's nice to meet you captain Usopp."

Usopp looked up at the woman offering her hand to shake, Fancy towered over him "it's n-nice t-to m-meet you too." Usopp stuttered. As he shook her hand, he noticed there was a metal like firmness to it.

"You seem like a fun person to hang around, how bout I stay a while." Fancy smiled and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Nami's right, we need an actual ship. I may enjoy the fact that we all sail around on a small fleet of boats, but they'll be destroyed the moment we try to get into the Grand Line." Kurho lectured her crew mates.

"Wait how do you know that?" Luffy sat atop the keel of his boat eating apples from a barrel.

"I was born and raised in the Grand Line."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"It's not that big of a deal, it won't matter till we're there anyway." Kurho dismisses as she cleaned her stitching needles.

Nami got everyone's attention "She's right, listen there is a island south of here, we'll go there and try to get a ship and supplies."

"Fresh meat at last!" Luffy exclaimed, the crew either groaned or stated their own hopes of food or otherwise.

"Sound the alarm they're here!" A small boy wearing glasses ran towards Fancy, Usopp, and two other boys about his age.

"Hey Onion, it's ok Fancy's nice." Usopp tried to alleviate the boys fears.

"No not her, there's three boats sailing toward the island and ones got Buggy the clown's mark on its sail"

"Oh look at the time, gotta go."

Usopp began to run off when the three boys called after him. "Stop being a coward, this is our chance to be real pirates." Usopp began turning around to continue running "there were only six people."

"Hey Usopp, i'll back you up." Fancy smoothed her mohawk and straightened her sunglasses.

"It's go time Usopp pirates!" Usopp bravely charged toward the beach.

The six pirates landed and exited their respective boats.

"Feels good to be on dry land again." Zoro stretched his arms and back.

"I second that, and we have the better part of the afternoon to get what we need." Leviathan said checking his pocket watch.

Luffy looked around at the cliffs that surrounded them. "There's meat then right, there's gotta be a place to eat meat!"

Rivulet placed her violin on her shoulder and brought her bow to the strings when she noticed a rustling in the bushes on the cliffs. Zoro and Kurho noticed as well and reached for their respective weapons.

"We're being watched." Zoro looked back at Luffy and Nami "Watch out!" Something began pelting the ground at Luffy's feet making him move his feet quickly to avoid them. Nami ran for cover as everyone else readied to draw their weapons. Multiple flags popped out of the bushes.

"I am Usopp the leader of the pirates that reign over this island, you stand before a legend, the most feared pirate that ever lived." Usopp preached to the pirates below him, Luffy had a large open mouth smile, until he noticed something "I have Eighty million pirate soldiers that will squish you like bugs."

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled with glee. Everyone sighed at their captains naivety.

"You expect us to believe that!" Nami countered.

Usopp was shocked "she knows"

"He may have exaggerated but," Fancy leapt from the bushes and fell down the cliff side, when she landed she made a crater in the sand and held out her right arm straight and palm away from her "we will protect this island." Her wrist detached and opened to reveal a cannon barrel, a small aiming reticle revealed itself in her palm.

"Whoa" Rivulet said.

"That's right!" Usopp recovered and pulled out his slingshot "I'm a proud man, last warning or you'll learn why they call me Proud Usopp, is that clear. You've seen my skill I'm as good as anyone with a pistol with this slingshot!"

Before Luffy could freak out about the woman in front of him, Usopp's words registered in his head, the brim of his straw hat shadowed his eyes.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing… to use it" Luffy calmly taunted "guns aren't for threats, they're for actions. Are you willing to risk your life."

Zoro thumbed his katana out of his sheath "I assure you we are real pirates, consider your next move carefully." The swordsman and captain began a stare down with Usopp. Korho, Leviathan, and Rivulet has been staring down the woman with the cannon arm.

A few minutes passed with neither side backing down, until Usopp dropped to his knees. "Real pirates, have a lot more punch behind their words, cause they can actually back em up. That's so cool." Everyone on the beach except Nami began laughing.

Luffy spoke first "I stole that from red haired Shanks, a pirate I know."

"You know red haired Shanks! You gotta be lying."

"I know Yasopp too, he's your dad right?"

Usopp laughed, but the cliff edge he was kneeling on crumbled and he rolled down to the beach "Your right that is my dads name. But how do you know him?"

"How about you all go into town while we four deal with anchoring these boats." Fancy offered, her hand going back to normal.

Luffy refocused on Fancy getting stars in his eyes and bouncing up and down "that is so cool, what are you?"

"I'm a cyborg, but I can show you all the cool stuff I can do later, go on, you all must be hungry." Fancy walked past Luffy and began to easily drag the largest boat to a different part of the beach. At the mention of food Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami, Usopp, and Zoro and ran up the slope.

"So how have you all been?" Fancy questioned as the four others vanished.

"Perfect" Levi pocketed his watch, he hadn't bothered putting it away. "Besides dying."

"Yeah, well I say we got lucky."

"No doubt about that." Kurho agreed.

"That makes four of us, At this rate we'll all be together again." Rivulet announces.

"Sounds good, lets go get something to eat I'm starving." Levi lead his friends up the slope.

As they went through the town they noticed their three crew mates exiting a restaurant with three kids.

"Luffy." Leviathan pointed a thumb at Fancy.

Luffy got really excited "I want you to join my crew!" Everyone sweat dropped

Fancy smiled "Sure, sounds fun." Zoro and Nami fell to the ground.

"We're headed to that mansion." Nami recovered quickly. On the way Fancy showed off some of her more tame tricks, her eyes had lights, she could breathe fire, and she could shoot her arm off and it would fly off before coming back.

the group had finally reached the mansions fence. "This place is huge!" Luffy exclaims.

"This is the place the captain would be." Onion supplied.

"He comes to lie." Carrot held his hands behind his head.

"To lie that's terrible?" Nami scolded.

"Aren't you a thief?" Fancy scratched her chin.

"He's not a bad guy, he's great, isn't he." Pepper explained looking at his two friends.

"How's a liar great?" Zoro questioned the boys.

"Well Kaya, the girl that lives there has been in a terrible depression that's kept her weak and in bed since her parents died. She's very rich, but all that money couldn't help her sadness." Pepper gave the pirates context.

"So the captain tells her special made up stories to make her laugh and cheer her up." Onion explained.

"The captains the best at telling lies" Carrot boasted for his captain.

"Wow, that is pretty nice of him" Luffy gun on the kids every word.

"Yeah!" The three boys began listing off the things they admired about their captain.

Levi spoke up "so we breaking in, or knocking?"

"Getting in is impossible, those guards don't let anyone through." One of the boys informed the crew.

"Pfft, guards, theirs seven of us." Fancy pointed out.

"That or we could get in like Usopp does." Rivulet noticed a disturbed square of the shrub lining the gate.

"I agree with Fancy, we could easily knock out the guards and just go in." Kurho took out a syringe and a small glass jar.

"Wait, where's Luffy?" Everyone said noticing their captain was missing.

"I'll go ask her." Luffy said climbing the gate and stretching his arms back ready to fling himself toward the mansion.

"Luffy wait!" Zoro ran over trying to stop his captain. Nami and the three kids joined him in trying to stop Luffy.

"**Gum Gum rocket**" Luffy and those who tried to stop him went flying into the air.

"Huh, what did you say about how Usopp got in." Levi looked over at Rivulet.

The four pirates that didn't get launched into the sky came up to a large tree, where Usopp was currently sitting telling a story to a blonde girl. The group guessed the girl was Kaya.

"Oh, hello who are you all?" Kaya noticed the four right away. Usopp turned and saw them and shivered in worry.

Before Usopp could spout some lie, Levi addressed Kaya "we're a group of pirates, we came to ask you something."

Before Kaya could respond she saw something falling from the sky. Everyone else did too. Levi caught the three kids, Rivulet caught Nami, and Fancy grabbed Zoro before he hit the ground.

Luffy formed a crater when he slammed into the ground "that worked well."

"My goodness are you ok?" Kaya worried over Luffy.

"Don't mind them, this happens to me all the time." Usopp tried to play down the groups actions "they must be new recruits."

"No, we're pirates under this moron." Leviathan pried Luffy from the ground.

"Yea, I came to ask you a favor." Luffy fixed his hat and looked up to the heiress.

"A favor, from me?" Kaya repeated.

"Yea is there anyway you could help us get a ship?" Luffy asked.

"You there." A cold studious voice called out to the group of pirates, Usopp hid behind the tree as a butler in an immaculate suit wearing glasses walked toward them, "Get out."

"Klahadore." Kaya whispered to herself, the man in question oddly fixed his glasses with the his wrist.

"I'll have you know this is criminal trespassing." The butler informed.

'His eyes, they're empty.' Kurho thought to herself.

"Actually Klahadore, These people are-"

"Not now Kaya." Klahadore cut Kaya off "you can tell me about them later. Now, all of you leave unless you have business with me."

"All right, do you think you could help us get a ship?" Luffy asked.

Klahadore fixed his glasses once more "certainly not. Usopp."

"Crap." Usopp climbed out from behind the tree and looked just over a branch at the butler.

"You have quite the reputation in the village."

"Heh heh, sure do."

"I've heard you've had many an adventure, quite impressive for someone young as you."

"Usually those who admire me call me captain. So it's captain Usopp to you."

"Captain huh, your father and brother have something of a reputation." This caused several eyebrows to raise among the group of pirates.

"Huh, what." Usopp grew visibly disturbed by Klahadores words.

"Klahadore please just stop." Kaya ordered.

"You'll never be anything more than a child related to filthy pirates" Klahadore insulted "who knows what trouble that brother of yours is causing, isn't his bounty 27,000,000 beris. Deplorable." Luffy started to become visibly angry too. "All I ask is for you and your kind to leave this respectable young lady alone."

"Filthy pirates?" Usopp parroted.

"You and her are from completely different worlds, you know it, is it money your after? How much do you want."

"Cease this at once Klahadore! Apologize to him!" Kaya demanded leaning from her window.

Usopp calmed and looked over at Kaya "calm down Kaya."

"I don't believe there is any reason to apologize to this savage. My goal isn't to slander, I'm simply speaking the truth. I sympathize with your situation, you must hate your father for abandoning you and his village, and you must loathe your brother for following him." Klahadore ranted.

Usopp seethed "Don't you dare insult my family again." Usopp repelled to the ground, the hook retracted into the bag on his hip. He glared at the man who insulted his family.

"Why are you so worked up, Usopp. It's times like these that you should do your best and lie. Tell me how your father was a traveling merchant or how your brother was-". Klahadore was cut off by a fist in his gut. Kaya and the three children gasped, Usopp just looked confused.

Levi stood up straight and looked the butler in his eyes "you may insult a man for the decisions he makes, but you don't insult someone for someone else's." Leviathan grabbed the butlers collar and lifted him from the ground.

"Stop please!" Kaya yelled out. Levi tossed the butler to the ground.

Usopp calmed down and crossed his arms then began leaving "fine this is the last you'll ever see of me." Levi waited a moment, glared at Klahadore, and followed Usopp.

Usopp and Levi sat at a cliff edge with a tree next to them. The tree had a bounty poster nailed to it of a young man with dirty blonde hair and had an extremely long nose like Usopp's.

"I take it that's your brother." Levi said.

"Yea, he left three years ago to be a pirate like our dad. He was so brave and smart, I want to be just like him one day." Usopp reminisced.

Levi smiled and hummed "I set out with my brother, to make sure he didn't get himself killed."

"Wait, Luffy's your brother? Your nothing alike, but I guess you do look kinda similar."

"Hi!" Luffy dropped from the tree upside down scaring Usopp. "What are you doing here."

"I came her to be alone at first but you and your brother won't let me." Usopp replied aggravated. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothin" Luffy tried to walk on a handstand but fell over. "Ouch." The three young men sat looking off into the distance.

"I can't believe that butler. Insulting my family like that."

"Yea I hate that guy too." Levi nodded to his brothers statement. "No matter what he says Yasopp was a great pirate."

"Yeah really." Usopp smiled "I've always looked up to my old man and brother." As Luffy and Usopp continued their conversation Levi scanned the area below the cliff. Until he saw Klahadore with a strange looking guy.

"Hey the butlers down there." Levi moved back and laid on the ground, only his head showing past the edge.

"What!?" Usopp yelled quietly as he and Luffy joined Levi on the ground.

Fancy, Kurho, Nami, Rivulet, Zoro and the three Usopp pirates were waiting by a fence on a path toward the village.

"Wonder where they all went?" Rivulet slowly drew her bow across her violin.

"The captain usually goes to the shore when he's upset." Carrot said. "Woah!"

Levi seem to appear in front of the group with Usopp on his back. "no time to explain, Luffy's at the shore, go get him, there's trouble." Leviathan disappeared once again but a dust clouds began appearing down the path headed toward Kaya's mansion.

The two reached the mansion a few minutes later "Wait we have to warn the villagers!" Usopp said.

"They wouldn't believe you, you've spent years yelling about pirates. We need to get the one person they're actually after to safety." Levi declared.

Usopp was about to argue, but realized Leviathan was right "damn."

Usopp stood on the branch next to Kaya's window and threw a stone at it. Kaya came to the window and opened it relieved to see her friend.

"I was worried you wouldn't come back Usopp." Kaya smiled, she then noticed her friends upset face.

Usopp stepped onto Kaya's window sill "you have to run Kaya, they're coming to kill you!"

"Someone's going to kill me?"

"He's tricked the entire village, but he's really a deadly pirate captain!"

"Is this a story? Well I don't like this."

"This isn't one of my stories, it's the truth, I heard it with my own ears! Klahadore is a pirate captain that weaseled his way into your family's home to steal your fortune! He's been pretending to be your butler, so he can kill you and inherit your money!"

"What are you talking about Usopp?"

"I'm afraid he's telling the truth miss Kaya." Levi climbed the tree and carefully kneeled on the branch. "These were his exact words."

"_Have the preparations been made?" Kuro began._

"_Of course." Kuro's henchman, Jango, answered "we can start any time, on the rich girl murder plan!"_

"_Don't call it murder Jango, I don't like the sound of it."_

"_Right accident, an accident that you planned."_

"_We can't simply kill her, she has to die in unfortunate accident, so don't screw it up."_

"_So on your word, we storm the village and 'accidentally' kill the little rich girl. Then you get her inheritance and we get paid." Jango sat down casually on a rock, like he was discussing the weather._

"_You moron! Your ignorance is astounding. We aren't related, how would I inherit anything from her?"_

"_You'll work very hard for it."_

"_No, Jango I won't. Now listen carefully, before you kill her, you will use your hypnosis to make Kaya write her will and make it say 'I leave my entire fortune to my butler Klahadore.' Then and only then will I have control of her fortune and no one will suspect a thing."_

"Then my captain insulted and challenged them to a fight. Jango used his hypnosis and due to my brothers simple mind, he fell asleep." Levi finished with a grim look.

"We're telling the truth, I'm telling the truth this time, please, please believe me." Usopp hung his head as he plead with Kaya.

"Okay"

**Authors note: the first cliffhanger. thank you for reading****. The new image is Leviathans pirate mark.**

**now to answer some things that may be unclear or need clarification: Each new crew member is related to one of the original straw hats in some way, some are really obvious and/or have been just stated by the relative (I'm curious how you think the rest are related). Levi is by in large the main character, I will expand into the others "point of view" more as the story goes on. Levi's power is kinda OP early on, and later on in a more specific way, but the main drawback will become clear later on. Finally the reincarnated nines memories are largely being held back by something until they see it happen or the moment passes the point of where they can't do anything to alter it, so each members reaction to situations are due to their skills, personality, and so on.**

**That out of the way, please review, and if anyone has anymore questions please don't be afraid to ask.**


	5. Cat Fight

**I do not own One Piece**

**Please support the official release**

**I only own my OCs**

"Thank you" a few tears fell from Usopp's eyes.

"But I can't come with you, I'm to weak." Kaya sat down on her bed looking light headed.

"But Kaya." Usopp began, Levi put a hand on the teens shoulder.

"She's right, if we take her she might die from the stress." Levi dropped to the ground.

"But what can we do?" Usopp asked himself, when he got an idea, "I'll protect the village! Kaya stay here and make sure Kuro doesn't figure out you know." Usopp slid down the tree and looked at Levi "thanks for helping me, but it's time for captain Usopp to protect his home." Usopp's statement was tinged with more than a little fear, but determination covered the rest of his features and he ran off.

"I don't remember going to sleep or falling down here." Luffy said sitting on the ground. The three Usopp pirates had run off to join what they assumed was the fleeing villagers.

"We gotta stock up on meat before the meat shop guy leaves!" Luffy was hit in the head by one of Zoro's sheathed swords.

"That isn't the issue at hand." Zoro corrected his captain. The group of pirates walked back toward the village, they had caught up to the Usopp pirate trio and now they all walked together, the sun was beginning to set when they crossed paths with Usopp who was deep in thought.

"Hey guys!" Usopp greet his crew happily, he then noticed an unharmed Luffy "Huh I guess your brother was right, you are fine."

"Yea, even had a good nap." Luffy replied.

"Captain we heard about the pirates and their evil plans." Carrot told Usopp.

Onion jumped in front of his friends "We gotta warn the village."

For a split second a sad look crossed Usopp's face, but quickly disappeared when he began laughing "Well obviously I was lying like usual, the butler just made me so mad, I thought I'd get him back and say he was a pirate." The three kids joined in laughing with Usopp. The three kids started walking away "hey where you goin?"

"You really disappointed me." Carrot answered.

"Yea" Onion added "that butler guys a jerk but I thought you were better than that."

"And to think we respected you this entire time." Pepper finished and the three kids continued to walk away. Usopp scrunched his face with determination, and started running back toward the shore where Kuro had met with Jango.

Meanwhile Leviathan stood a few minutes away from Kaya's mansion as it grew dark. Kuro walked up the path toward the mansion eyes closed thinking of his soon to be complete plan.

"Hey." Leviathan called out to Kuro before he could get within ten meters of him.

Kuro gained a scowl on his face and glared at Leviathan "so I guess from the calmness of the village, no one believed you two." A smirk marred Kuros face.

"Yup, everyone still thinks your just a butler." Leviathan lied.

"So what are you doing here?" Kuro placed his hands in his pockets.

"As my brother would say, I'm gonna kick your ass." Leviathan didn't move however "later though, I've got stuff to do first. Just wanted to let you know."

Kuro breathed out a laugh "you honestly think you'll beat me."

"I know I can, and I also know you won't attack me. Cause we're just near enough to the mansion that the guards would hear you, and I think we both know that would bring you some unwanted attention no matter the outcome." Levi walked past Kuro, Kuro just scowled at the fact the pirate was right. Levi stopped a few meters away from Kuro.

Leviathan put his left palm up and pointed it toward the shore he assumed his friends were at, pulled his other arm back readying an open palm strike, shot the arm forward and disappeared.

"I'm going to protect my village, tomorrow will just be a normal day for them!" Usopp declared to all in attendance while tearing up. Everyone then heard the sound of something heavy hitting the ground up above them.

Levi appeared on the cliffs edge "so what's the plan captain?" Leviathan slid down the cliff, shaking his right arm.

"We're gonna help Usopp protect his village." Luffy ordered.

"Your a hell of a good guy sending away your cronies, and fighting alone." Zoro put his hands on his katanas.

"I have dibs on all the treasure the pirates have." Nami ribbed her fingers together.

"This should be fun." Fancy cracked her knuckles, somehow.

"Shouldn't take to long with all of us here." Kurho deduced.

"I might just write a song or two while we're at it." Rivulet mused.

"We got your back Usopp." Levi smiled.

Usopp covered his eyes trying to wipe away his tears. "Your really going to help me. I don't need your pity!"

"You think we'd risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy asked.

"Ok, we need a plan." Usopp began laying out his strategy.

"At dawn the pirates will start their attack. But the only way they can get to the village is up this slope, the rest of the shoreline is shear cliffs so they have to go through here. Their numbers won't matter in the narrow pass, we beat them village protected." Usopp stood at the top of the pass.

"What about the other one we came up?" Rivulet questioned.

"Well they had their meeting here, I assume they'll attack from here."

"If Kuro is some master strategist then it would be more likely he'd use the other one due to it being slightly closer to the village, the villagers would panic, sending word out too late for Kaya to be moved so Jango could get to her quicker. Kuro seems like the efficiency type." Leviathan stretched trying to keep himself awake.

"True, but what if they do come this way?" Usopp began to worry.

"I can block this pass, at least temporarily." Fancy said placing her sunglasses in her shirt pocket.

"Really?" Usopp grew hopeful.

"Just give me a while, you all should set up at the other shore." Fancy began knocking down trees with her strength alone. The others followed her advice and started running to the other slope.

Fancy kicked trees down the path making an unsteady barricade, she then used her cannon arm to break the rock walls causing them to crumble on the tree barricade making it wholly unsafe to climb up them. And for good measure she set a small blaze just next to the trees allowing the possibility of them catching fire. By the time she had finished the sun had risen past the horizon. She rushed toward the north slope.

As Fancy was setting her barricade, the others had started setting up their defenses, Usopp had gotten a barrel of oil and slathered the ground with it.

"With this the pirates will slip and slide unable to climb any higher, then we can take'em out from up here." Usopp said confidently.

"You're really good at fighting dirty Usopp." Luffy commended.

"No one can beat me with a slingshot or at the art of fighting dirty." Usopp puffed his chest out.

"Do you have anything else, perhaps something that may actually harm them?" Kurho suggested.

"Oh, umm." Usopp dig around in his bag until he pulled out a burlap sack "I've got these caltrops."

"Perfect these are useless against those with thick shoes, but if we place them before, in, and just after the oil then they could cause some of serious damage to the face, neck, and any other largely exposed areas, may even blind a few if we're lucky." Kurho fantasized to herself.

The medic was about to spread them out herself when Levi spoke up "actually some of us may want to go to the bottom."

"What why would we do that, it'll be like a meat grinder down there." Nami explained.

"Levi's right, they might have guns, Usopp can only focus on so many people from far range. If someone gets a shot off then one of us could end up dead." Rivulet slid down the oil. "How about me, Luffy, and Zoro head down here, and Kurho, Levi, Nami, and Usopp can take out any that run past us." Rivulet called out. Zoro slid down the oil followed by Luffy.

"We better get ready they're coming." Zoro readied to draw his swords. A cat themed ship was sailing right for the island shore and right toward the crew. The ship landed and dozens of cat themed pirates charged up toward the slope.

Usopp was the first to attack sending a volley of lead projectiles, into the front line.

"Ambush!" One of the attacking pirates yelled.

"We meet again." Jango stared up at Usopp who stood at the very top of the slope.

"I am the legendary captain Usopp, I've been waiting for you, all of my men and I are ready to fight to the death, turn back now if you value your lives." Usopp threatened, being flanked by Leviathan actually making it a genuinely intimidating statement. Kurho produced multiple small blades and prepared to throw them at any pirate that got to close, the three at the bottom of the slope smiled and drew their weapons or in Luffy's case prepare a punch. Nami, was nowhere to be found, she had snuck off and begun carefully climbing down the cliff face going to make sure her treasure was safe.

The pirates charged, any that attacked the trio at the bottom were defeated nearly immediately. Any that ran passed were hit with knives and began starting to feel numb and fell over unable to stand on their feet. The very few that actually made it to the oil either started stepping on caltrops, fell on the oil, or fell on the oil into caltrops. There was even one that got passed all of it and was unceremoniously launched back to the bottom by an uppercut from Levi. Usopp took out multiple pirates on every level of the slope, most of which were still at the bottom.

Unknown to everyone in the middle of battle, Nami had actually knocked out two pirates that tried to steal her treasure, and had snuck onto the black cats ship, through an open cannon window.

"Dammit, men look this way!" Jango yelled "stare deeply into this ring, I will count 1,2, Jango and after that you will grow stronger, your wounds will heal and you will grow stronger still."

"What is he doing?" Luffy dropped an unconscious pirate he had pummeled.

"Looks like hypnosis, he's trying to convince them to ignore their wounds and hit harder." Rivulet knocked out a pirate with the pommel of her foil. Luffy was mesmerized by Jango's ring.

"1...2...JANGO!" All the conscious pirates immediately roared with new vigor. One punched the cliff face making a part of it crumble.

"Crap!" Usopp started to sweat with fear, the defending group started to worry about their chances.

"Bwahaha!" Levi belted out a laugh that caught everyone's attention.

"What's so funny we might die!" Usopp screamed.

"I'm laughing because that was probably the dumbest decision they could have made." Levi pointed at Luffy who had been uncharacteristically quiet. "You two are gonna wanna back up!" Leviathan continued to laugh. Zoro and Rivulet realizes what happened and listened to Levi.

Luffy roared and charged the pirates that had finally decided to attack again. "**Gum...Gum...GATLING**" Luffy punched so fast he appeared to have dozens of fist, all plowing into the mass of attacking pirates. Luffy floored the pirates, who got up and were apparently knocked out of their hypnotized state. With one look at the straw hat wearing pirate captain the entire crew of the black cat pirates legged it toward their ship. They slid to a holt in front of Jango, Luffy ran past them and grabbed onto the large figure head of the ship.

Luffy ripped it right off the ship, Jango finally decided to act "1-2-Jango you will fall asleep!" This actually worked, Luffy fell asleep in an instant, dropping the figure head onto himself, along with the majority of the black cat pirates.

"Well that's one way to do it I guess, did you know he could do that." Usopp looked to Leviathan noticing he had fallen asleep standing. "You too!"

Levi awoke at Usopp scream "oh they're not beaten, my bad."

At the same time Fancy ran toward the north shore. However she met someone on the way. Kuro was in front of her carrying a bag.

"Hey, your Kuro right!" Fancy cracked her knuckles.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kuro tried to play it off.

"To bad you jackass, Usopp and Levi told me everything I needed to know, I'm going to beat you before you can do anything to this village!" Fancy yelled, Kuro held five blades to her neck the next moment.

"Then I'll have to-" Kuro was cut off by Levi snapping her chin to her chest, causing the tips to break off and he rest of the blades to be held down.

"You don't know everything Kuro." Fancy smiled "this is gonna be…" Fancy grabbed the stunned Kuro's arm "SUPER!" She threw the ex-pirate over her shoulder, and let her hand detach from the wrist, a chain fell from her arm and she began to spin and hit Kuro into or through everything around them. She finished by launching herself in the air with a burst of force. "**Super Spiral Pile Driver**" Fancy flipped in the air twice making the chain follow her movement and then as she fell she slammed Kuro into the ground.

to his credit Kuro slowly rose to his feet "my plan was flawless, I wanted a peaceful life and I almost have it, I will not allow you to ruin my plans further!" Kuro began to step around, moving incredibly fast, so fast in fact that Fancy couldn't follow his movements. He slashed Fancy's back suspecting blood, but all he heard was metal hitting metal. Burst of force and smoke knocked him back, but he still stood. A burst of fire blasted from the smoke singeing Kuro's arm.

"You don't get it do ya, I'm a cyborg, upgraded by one of the world's greatest shipwrights, I'm almost all metal, you can't hurt me." Fancy combed a hand through her mohawk. Then she pointed her uncovered arm cannon at Kuro without turning "**Weapons Right**" a shotgun blast of bullets launched out point blank at Kuro. Kuro dodged but didn't expect to be clotheslined by Fancy. Kuro dropped to the ground, without hesitation fancy stomped on Kuro's chest pinning him. "Nighty night." Fancy buried her uncovered heel into the pirates temple. Kuro lay unconscious on the ground, clothes torn, covered in bruises, and bleeding from the head. "That was easy." Fancy was breathing hard, her mohawk fell to the side. "I wonder if they got cola here?" Fancy dragged Kuro's unconscious body toward the north shore at a more sedate pace.

The rest of the crew was fine minus their unconscious captain. The black cat pirates were down for the count.

"Dammit all! Those brats have shot the plan to hell." Jango growled. "Kuro sees this and we're dead."

"Buchi come check this out some bad stuffs going down."

"What the hell!" Two voices came from the black cats ship.

"I forgot we still have our trump card. Come forth! Meowban brothers!" Two shadows leapt from the ship, one was a fat guy with a bell around his neck and the other had green hair.

"Yes captain did you call for us?" The green haired one asked.

"Well did you?" The fat one repeated.

"Sham!"

"And Buchi!"

"Together we are the meowban brothers!" The two cat themed pirates posed.

"Sham, Buchi we absolutely have to get up this hill, but as you can plainly see our path is blocked, if you would be so kind to as remove these obstacles immediately." Jango commanded.

"The two brothers looked at the five pirates that opposed them "no way, we couldn't do that they look too strong! Right Buchi" Sham cried.

"Yea they're strong, way stronger than us."

"And we just guard the ship, we don't fight people!"

"Yeah we aren't the guys you wanna send into battle."

Leviathan glared and dashed forward disappearing from everyone's sight and appearing in front of the cat themed pirates "then you shouldn't have left your ship, now do us a favor…and…leave." Leviathan towered over the three pirates each showing genuine fear, he flexed and pushed the pirates a step back. Sham slashed at Leviathan expecting him to dodge or block but all that happened was him hitting an invisible wall, he continued to try and slash the intimidating man but got nowhere, Buchi had launched himself into the air and was going to crush Levi.

"Now die!" Buchi yelled as he fell.

"Don't feel like it." Levi jumped away from a tired Sham, Buchi landed cracking the ground and leaving a hole, "**Fifth Force: Full power**" Levi threw a haymaker at the fat brother and hit his target, a shockwave appeared from Levi's fist and launched Buchi into his brother and sent the two flying into the lower decks of the ship, and creating a large dent in the far end of the ships hull.

"Holy crap, Levi's super strong." Usopp gawked.

Levi cradled his arm against his chest,

"Dammit, I still can't handle a full power attack at fifth force." Levi scolded himself.

"Levi look out!" Rivulet yelled. Jango slashed Levi with his ring which in reality was a chakram. The slash was down the side of Levi's bicep. Levi let out an agonized scream from the deep cut.

Luffy shot up and looked toward his older brother. A look of rage plastered itself on his face, Luffy grabbed Jango by the shoulders and dragged him over. "Nobody hurts my brother!" Luffy launched his head back "**Gum Gum Bell**!" Luffy smashed his forehead into Jango's, cracking the hypnotists glasses and knocking him unconscious.

"Holy crap they beat the meowban brothers and captain Jango like that." One of the prone black cat pirates said.

"Look!" Another pointed to behind Usopp. Kuro was held up by his collar by Fancy.

"Take your captain and get out of here!" Fancy flung the unconscious pirate to his men. The men that were able to stand complied and started to drag all of the people who were unconscious or couldn't crawl fast enough.

They tried to grab Jango, but Levi snarled when they got close "leave him, I'm throwing him to the marines." The pirate who had tried whimpered and ran away.

"You ok?" Luffy asked his brother.

Levi held tight to his wounded arm "I'll be fine just need some stitches and it'll be good as new before you know it." Levi hip checked his brother with his good side. The group reconvened at the top of the hill.

"The town is saved, good job everyone" Usopp proudly stood looking out to the horizon.

"Captain!" The three Usopp pirates yelled, they were followed by a weak Kaya holding a pistol of all things.

"Kaya what are you doing here!" Usopp worried over his friends.

"I came to take care of Kuro, but-"

"Already taken care of miss Kaya." Fancy gave the girl a thumbs up.

"Then it's over he's gone." Kaya said being held by Usopp.

"Yea it's over no more pirates. I took care of them." Usopp assures his friend.

"That is no lie, he would have been able to take care of most if not all of them alone." Kurho bragged for Usopp.

"Really?" The kids looked at their captain with stars in their eyes.

"All to protect his village, and friends." Rivulet began writing on a piece of paper.

Usopp smiled, Kaya got his attention "I think your brother would be proud." Usopp got a far off look in his eye and got another look of determination on his face.

The crew of seven slept in their boats, Kaya had told them to wait for a day so she could repay them for protecting the village and her. While Luffy, Nami, and Zoro slept, the four old friends sat around a fire.

"So now that we have a moment, how have you all been?" Levi spun his watch around in the air.

"I grew up on an island in the west blue with my family, my grandma was Brooks daughter, so that makes me Brooks great granddaughter." Rivulet tuned her violin.

"I grew up on the Grand Line and studied medicine under Dr. Kureha." Kurho happily checked her equipment.

"I grew up in Water Seven with my twin brother." Fancy cleaned her arm barrel.

"I grew up with Luffy for a brother, I was raised by Garp to be strong. We've lead interesting lives it seems… although I feel like something's off." Levi placed his watch back in his pocket.

"Yea, we've changed things, drastically now." Fancy returned her arm to normal.

"That's true, but I meant that I have this strange feeling things are already different. Like something's telling me things have changed already." Levi paused "I think it's a good thing we joined Luffy's crew is all, things have been largely the same up till yesterday. I worry if we continue to change things that we'll end up making it worse." Levi sighed.

"But we made things better this time, right?" Kurho began to worry.

"By in large, in the short term, but I remember Usopp having a speech he didn't even need to do now, and Luffy was suppose to talk about pirates with Nami." Rivulet said now also worrying.

"I barely remember what happens next, but I know we get another crew member relatively soon." Levi looked into the fire.

"We'll deal with it when it comes up." Fancy stood "we may not know what's going to happen but we can handle anything that does." She held her hand over the fire. The others stood and joined her.

"Right." They all spoke in unison.

The next morning by the sea, Usopp sat by an old target he practiced his aim on. He was reminiscing about when he would and his brother were here.

_Jasopp placed the final log on the pile and began painting a target on it. "Ok Usopp niece this dries you can practice shooting at it." Usopp looked up to his brother and smiled. "Your gonna be just like our old man, he's a sniper, you'll do great I know you will"_

"_You should join my pirate crew big brother!" Usopp held up his flag._

"_Ha, I'm gonna be my own pirate, you'll find your crew someday though little brother." Jasopp placed his hand atop Usopp's head and ruffled his hair._

_Jasopp held a crying Usopp after their mother passed away._

"_It's time for me to go." Jasopp simply stated, he held a bag over his shoulder._

_Usopp was stunned "but…but…take me with you!"_

"_No, you're to young, someday you'll know when to leave, and when you do come find me we'll be pirates together." Jasopp smiled and walked away from his brother._

Usopp reared up but saw his crew coming up to him. Jasopp was right, he did know when to leave.

Everyone sat at a restaurant eating their fill.

"We should probably get going." Zoro said finishing his drink.

"Yea your right." Luffy nawed on a fish bone, when Kaya walked through the doors.

"There you are." She was wearing a yellow striped suit and was looking a lot better.

"Are you alright being out of bed?" Kurho questioned.

"Yes, I think now I can truly start recovering, my illness was caused by the mental shock of losing my parents. Usopp's friendship helped me get better. I can't stay in bed forever." Kaya explained, Nami hummed an affirmative. "You've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough, I've prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart. I'd be honored if you accept it."

The group followed Kaya to the shore, when they got there they found a caravel ship waiting for them.

"A real ship!" Nami clapped her hands together in excitement. Everyone awed in amazement, none more so than Luffy.

"Are you actually giving this to us!?" Luffy bounced with excitement.

"Mhm, as a token of my appreciation." Kaya answered standing next to her butler. Everyone but Nami and Fancy ran up to the ship.

"Have you all seen the front? It's totally awesome." Luffy held his hat.

"I guess that's your seat isn't it captain?" Levi asked.

Everyone began going toward the ship when Usopp began spiraling down the hill "somebody stop this crazy thing!" Fancy stepped forward and held her hand out, Usopp's face smashed into it "thanks." Usopp's words were muffled behind Fancy's hand.

"You're really leaving." Kaya said looking off into the ocean.

"Yup, it's time I went after my brother." Usopp replied. "I've decided to get going before I change my mind. Please don't stop me."

"I won't, I know it's time for you to go."

"Don't sound so sad, next time you see me my true stories will sound like bigger lies than my old ones."

"Good I'll look forward to it."

"You guys take care, I hope we meet again some time!" Usopp directed at Luffy and the others.

"How come?" Luffy lay his head on his resting arms.

"Well … because, I hope we meet on the high seas."

"What are you talking about, Get on already" Zoro said.

"We're friends right so get on." Luffy deadpanned and smiled.

"Come on long nose, I'll grab your stuff." Fancy picked up the large pack Usopp was carrying.

"It's finally happening… I'm a pirate captain now!" Usopp yelled to the sky.

"Don't be stupid Usopp I'm the captain!" Everyone laughed as the group set sail on the Going Merry.

As the crew sailed out to sea, a man in his late twenties wearing an immaculately tailored ash gray suit, a pink tie, and glasses sat at a table on a floating restaurant. "Waiter may I get some tea please?"

"Sure, but i'm not a waiter." A blonde young man said.

"My apologize, put it on a tab I plan to stay for awhile."

"What name is it under?"

"Willow."

**Authors note: major canon changes are starting to be made.**

**Thank you for reading. Nothing much to say this time around, but i should explain how I'm uploading chapters, I upload them mainly when I finish them, so there isn't a schedule for uploading.**

**Anyway please ask any questions you have and leave a review if you enjoy the story or think I can improve somethings.**


	6. The Cook and The Strategist

**I do not own One Piece**

**Please support the official release**

**I only own my OCs**

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading**

Willow sat back down at the table reserved for him, early in the morning.

"Back again Willow?" A man with a braided moustache and an extremely tall chef hat stood by Willow's table.

"Have I been getting on your nerves?" Willow straightened his glasses.

"No, I'm just worried about how having the man who knows a demon in my restaurant may affect my business with marines."

"I assure you chef Zeff, any marine that knows who I am is either here for you as well, or will run away." Willow pressed a hand to the center of his chest.

Zeff hummed in understanding "the usual then?"

"Please." Willow began reading the news. Though he may have learned that the world government was full of themselves at a young age, each story had a small speck of truth. "Alabasta is getting worse everyday." A spark lit in Willows eye, a series of emotions in the spark, but the main one was longing.

Willows tea was placed in front of him along with a simple fruit dish. "Here you go." Sanji said.

"As always thank you, if you don't mind me asking, why does the head chef insult your cooking?" Willow sipped his tea.

"I can't figure it out either."

"Hm, well then I have a theory, if you don't mind me prying." Willow finished his tea.

"Go ahead."

"He's trying to make you leave, but not because he dislikes you, because he cares for you on a deep level." Willow paused in his musings as he ate "I noticed when I first came here that bounty poster pinned to the stairs of Grappler Zeff, caught my attention, grappler Zeff is said to be in his early twenties, meaning Zeff, the first, would have likely seen him off several years ago." Willow finished his meal "he's seen his first son leave and believes you should leave for one reason or another."

"I owe him."

"A debt is paid when the owed says its paid." Willow rose from his seat "I'll be back later, have a good day." Willow walked away from Sanji who had a contemplative look on his face.

Willow walked to his boat, it had a small cabin which Willow entered. Willow withdrew a ring from a necklace hidden under his suit. He sighed after taking a long look at the ring.

"Well yesterday was weird." Levi scratched his back as he yawned.

"Dude stuck in a chest, weird amalgamation of animals, and a treasure that was already gone. I agree." Rivulet made herself some tea.

"Well one good thing did come out of yesterday." Kurho looked up at the crews pirate flag.

"_This will be our mark." Luffy held up a horribly drawn Jolly Roger._

"_Luffy I've told you a hundred times before, you can't draw." Levi removed the straw hat, and hit him on the head._

"_You all should have told me, I am a artist." Usopp boasted._

"_Does that mean you can draw?" Luffy took his hat back and rubbed his head._

"_When it comes to painting I'm in a league of my own, I've been painting graffiti for fifty years straight."_

"_Woah fifty years" Luffy said in awe._

"_That would make him an old man by now." Zoro mused._

"_That would give him five or six grandchildren and I don't see them" Nami pointed out._

"_Stop exaggerating your lies Usopp, makes them way to obvious." Fancy crosses her arms. After a mix up with who was actually captain, Usopp painted a smiling skull wearing a straw hat._

"_That's the one!" Everyone agreed._

Usopp has also drawn the mark on the sail. The straw hat pirates smiled, and noticed Luffy pulling out a cannon from below deck.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Levi began to get worried.

"Target practice." Luffy answered.

Levi relaxed "Oh, alright then." Luffy spent some time studying the cannon, trying to figure out how to work it.

"How does this thing fire? Hey Zoro do you know how to work this thing!" Luffy yelled for his swordsman.

"He's over here sleeping, he does that a lot." Kurho was sharpening some metal pieces to replace the ones she's used, while sitting next to the napping swordsman.

_A young Zoro stood overlooking a village, a woman with the same green hair as him walked up behind him and placed her hand on his head._

"_Are you really going to challenge that dojo?" The woman said petting Zoro's head._

_Zoro accepted the affection and smirked "Yeah I'm going to prove I'm strong to you."_

"_You don't have to do that." The woman giggled "my little Zoro."_

Zoro continued to nap until a cannon shot shook him awake. "What the hell are you all doing."

"Target practice." Luffy tried aiming the cannon again. "That was way off."

"Here let me show you how it's done!" Usopp aimed the cannon and fired hitting it dead on.

"You hit it first try" Luffy laughed with glee "then it's settled your our sniper."

"Wait I'm not captain?"

"Of course not I'm captain!"

"Fine I'll play along, but the moment you do something cowardly I'm taking over."

"If Luffy acts cowardly then it isn't Luffy." Levi stood behind his brother and slapped him on the back hard enough to send him to the ground.

Everyone sat down together in the kitchen. "There's one more position we have to fill before going to the Grand Line." Luffy said.

"Yea this kitchen is pretty nice, just pay me to do it." Nami responded.

"Rather not being indebted to you for the rest of my families existence." Fancy shot Nami's idea down.

"It's something pirates can't live without" Luffy smiled "a musician."

Zoro scoffed "Are you an idiot?"

"Yes he is." Levi confirmed.

"For once I thought you would say something smart." Usopp commented.

"Come out here you damn pirates!" A voice yelled from outside followed by the sound of wood breaking. The crew jumped and several lead by Luffy went outside.

"What the hell." Luffy saw a man wielding a sword and wearing sunglasses.

"You think you can kill my partner!" The man tore up some of the merry's railing.

"Stop wrecking our ship!" Luffy jumped down and suplexed the man into a wall.

"Lost by a hair." The aggressor whimpered.

Zoro walked out and looked down eyeing the attacker "what are you doing here Johnny?"

"Big bro? It's you." Johnny stood from the ground "Why are you on a pirate ship?"

"Just calm down, where's Yosaku?" Zoro questioned, Johnny explained his situation and ran off to the boat he was using.

"He's been sick." Johnny cried.

"What is it?"

"Scurvy." Korho came out from below deck carrying a fair amount of limes. "I may have focused on physical wounds in my study but everyone should know scurvy." She drained the limes into Yosaku's mouth, a few moments later Yosaku jumped up. The two partners began dancing together, they introduced themselves, but after that Yosaku fell over again.

"He's not going to get instantly better!" Nami scolded.

"There's a lesson here." Rivulet polishes her violin.

"Yup, just goes to show what happens when your not prepared." Kurho checked Yosaku's wounds.

"We need someone who can get us the right amount of nutrients with very little food." Usopp scratched his chin, the crew agreed.

"It's absolutely necessary someone on the ship knows how to do that." Nami pointed out.

Luffy ate some bread and then exclaimed "the ship needs a cook!" Everyone agreed to the statement.

"I know just the place." Johnny said "the food will blow your mind."

"Great where to!"

"Be warned its close to the Grand Line, and rumors say a certain hawk eyed man was nearby. Set a course north north east!"

The straw hats sailed for a few days toward their destination, the Baratie.

Willow had been their for several weeks already, when he saw a ship with a goat for a figure head. He was currently standing outside on his ship, he also noticed a marine vessel not far off. The two slowly sailed next to each other, until they nearly reached the Baratie and docked.

Willow caught the marine captain say "sink them they're an eyesore." Willow decided to stop them. Willow became a cloud of ash and shot toward the marine vessel, the captain and his date who were on a dingy heading toward the restaurant, paid no mind to the shadow over them assuming it was a cloud. The marines were about to fire when the ship was covered by the ash cloud.

"What the hell's going on!" A marine drew his sword. The marines began to hack and cough, they fell over one after the other. With them dealt with the ashes spun and were sucked back into the shape of Willow.

The color returned to willows tie and he smiled over at the straw hats "hello, sorry for the intrusion I just dislike marines." The man disappeared in a puff of ash that then flew back to the Baratie.

Willow walked into the restaurant and sat at his table. "Were you part of that ruckus outside." Zeff appeared holding Willows usual.

"Afraid so, pirates were about to be attacked by marines, I decided to help the pirates out." Willow eyed the marine captain that was sitting a few tables away.

"Right then, deal with marines outside my restaurant."

"Of course Zeff." Willow sat at a fairly large table each time he came in, expecting company. The straw hat pirates entered the Baratie and were flagged down by Willow.

"Thanks mister…" Usopp began.

"Willow's fine for now." Willow sipped his tea. Sanji was currently serving the marine captain, the marine captain tried to show off by naming the details of the wine he was served.

"Your not even close." Sanji placed a spoon in the marines hand that had been shoved in his face. "Eat up this dish is best served hot." Sanji walked away. "And sir, I'm the sous chef" the entirety of the Baratie populace began chuckling at The marines expense.

Willow smirked "Sanji." The young man began to walk over when he noticed that Willow was now accompanied by eight people, four of which were women. Sanji appeared in front of the women at the large table,

he quickened his pace Before the chef could get close the marine captain yelled out. "Waiter! Get over here!"

Sanji sneered at the marine before complying "I told you I'm not a waiter." He then turned to the marines date "what an irresistible beauty you are, my lady would you like to join me elsewhere for a glass of wine."

The marine slammed his hand on the table, getting Sanji's attention "hey what is this, bug soup on the menu today or did you make it especially for me?"

"Bug soup?"

"That's right! What's this bug doing there."

"I don't know sir, really, although I'd have to say floating, the. Again he could be drowning, hard to say really."

The marine scowled as everyone laughed at him. "Don't you mess with me!" The marine yelled and was about to slam his raises fist into the table but was stopped by something picking him up by the throat.

"You would have wasted that food if you smashed the table." Willow stood before the marine as a rope of ash held the marine up. The marine got a look of fear in his eyes "you recognize me, then you should leave." Willows voice grew cold, he dropped the marine and he ran away and out the door.

A large man with tattooed barrel like arms walked up to Willow "what do you think your doing running off our customers!"

"Shut it Patty, he did us a favor, that marine was just some disrespectful punk." Sanji defended.

"What's going on here!" Zeff looked at Sanji, Patty, then Willow.

"What did I say about handling marines, Willow?" Zeff walked up to the well dressed man in question.

"He was about to waste his food, from the stories I've heard while here, I feel like I just gave him mercy compared to what you two would have done.

The door slammed open, man who looked half dead and little more than skin and bone, walked into the restaurant. He sat down and placed his feet on the table "I don't care what it is, just give me something to eat."

Patty rushed over "Hello and welcome you damn crook." Patty had a horribly rehearsed looking smile.

"I'll say it one more time, bring me something to eat."

"Right away but may I be so bold and ask how your paying for the meal."

"Will lead be enough."

"So you don't have any money then." Patty lost the smile and sent a hammer blow with both fists into the obviously starving man's head, slamming him through the chair. "We only serve paying customers!" The crowd in the restaurant cheered for Patty, minus Sanji, Willow Zeff, and the straw hats. Patty kicked the weak man out of the restaurants back door after kicking him while he was down.

Luffy and Levi were standing a level above the starving man, just looking at him.

"Hello." Willow appeared behind the brothers. Levi gave the man a nod, while Luffy was transfixed on what was happening in front of him.

"Your not hungry by any chance are ya?" Luffy asked.

The man's stomach growled "No leave me alone"

Sanji came out of the door to the restaurant and placed a plate in front of the man "eat up." Sanji lit a cigarette.

The man swallowed "take it and leave me alone. I won't accept charity, it doesn't matter how down and out I may be, just take this away now."

"I don't care what they say in there, if someone's hungry they're a customer."

"Sorry but i'm not your customer." The man's stomach growled even louder and longer than before.

"It's amazing how beautiful and cruel this ocean can be, it's a death sentence to lose your food or water out here, how difficult it is to survive, I know what it means to go hungry because of the sea better than anyone. Die for your pride if you want, but listen, eat and survive now and you can fight for pride worth having later."

The pirate began devouring the food "I'm sorry, thank you so much, I truly thought I was going to die." The man cried while eating and complimenting the food.

"I think I just found my cook." Luffy smiled. "You're lucky he gave you some food! I thought you were a goner. So listen mister cook why don't you leave this ship and join my crew." Sanji and the eating man looked at the young teen in confusion "I need a cook for my pirate ship."

"You're a pirate?" Sanji asked, everyone present was now on the same level. The man who had finished eating had introduced himself as Ghin. "You don't wanna do anything stupid to this place, got it. The owner used to be a famous cook in a pirate fleet. And if you survived his son would come find you and beat you into submission, or to death."

"So the old guy in there was a pirate." Levi leaned against the rail.

"Yes he was known as red leg Zeff." Willow sat on a chair made of ashes, but no one seem to notice.

Sanji continued "this place is his treasure he'll do anything to protect it, on top of the hot headed crew men that respect him."

"This is a wild place." Luffy laughed.

"Yup it's been like that since he opened it. Customers just come here to watch the fights between the cooks and pirates sometimes. Got so bad all the waiters up and ran away."

"That's why your acting as a waiter." Willow brought out a long thin cigar and lit it.

Luffy hummed "So you joining my pirate crew or what?"

"I'm sorry but I can't, there's a reason I have to work here." Sanji said.

"No way I don't accept!"

"What, you don't accept."

"It's very simple I refuse to accept your refusal, your a good cook and I need one, so it's obvious we should be pirates together."

"Listen-"

Levi cut off Sanji "if you out stubborn my brother I'll give the head chef my leg. Good luck new guy." Levi walked back into the Baratie followed by Willow.

Levi and willow joined Rivulet, Kurho, and Fancy at the table.

"Where are our new friends?" Willow asked, insinuating something else.

"They went back to our ship, now it's just us old friends." Fancy whispered the last part. The group of five ordered their food on Willow's tab and ate together.

"I wonder how I could join the crew?" Willow said walking out with his old friends.

"Hm, hey Luffy this guy wants to join the crew!" Levi called to his brother.

"What can he do!" Luffy replied.

"He's the ash guy."

"SO COOL!"

"And your in." Levi pat Willow on the back.

Several days past as Luffy tried again and again to get Sanji to join. with only one notable thing happening.

When eating at the restaurant all together for the first time, Sanji finally was able to interact with the ladies of the crew.

"Oh dear ocean thank you for these treasures you have bestowed upon me." Sanji kneeled before the women of the crew with his hands clasped together as if praying. "I am ready to sail to the ends of this earth as a pirate, if it means basking in the beauty of the four goddesses before me." Sanji has hearts for eyes. Everyone around him was weirded out by the display. "But an obstacle is in my way."

"That obstacle is me right, Sanji." Zeff appeared behind the young man.

"Stupid geezer." Sanji instantly changed his tune.

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up, why don't you go with them and become a pirate, like Junior. I have no need to keep you hear at my restaurant." sanji just scowled at Zeffs words.

Due to Nami's flirting, the ladies ate free

After this nothing much happened until three large pirate ships appeared on a foggy day.

"We got company." Leviathan cracked his knuckles.

"A lot of it." Kurho stood next to him. The other straw hats were silent, except for a terrified Usopp. The entire group of straw hats, minus Nami who stayed on the ship with the bounty hunter duo and Luffy who had stepped up next to Sanji who was standing on the Baratie's deck. The fog cleared to reveal that all three ships were barely treading water,

Ghin carried a large purple haired man on his shoulder, the man in question was obviously Don Krieg. He looked like he'd not eaten in weeks, and looked half dead.

"I beg you, I need food." Krieg said weak with hunger "and water. We have money lots of money. Please it's been so long." Krieg collapsed on the floor.

"Captain, Don Krieg, please are captain is on the brink of starvation, he could die!" Ghin pleaded.

Patty laughed "This is great I haven't laughed that hard in a long time! The great Don Krieg Kneeling before us!"

"We have money, we're here as customers this time!"

"Do you think we're that stupid, get a hold of the marines right away! He's finally weak enough to be captured this may never happen again and I won't ruin it by helping get his strength back." The crowd and chefs agreed with Patty.

"I won't do anything, I promise I'll leave quietly afterward." Krieg struggled to kneel before the cooks. "I'll take anything."

"Sir what about your pride, your not a common beggar." Ghin tried to reason with his captain.

"He's right, cut the act, you may be starving but you're Don Krieg the cruelest pirate in the east blue. As soon as your fed you'll betray that promise, so don't even make it." Levi stood on the stairs leading up higher in the Baratie.

"Boohoo for the cruel pirate." Patty mocked.

Sanji climbed down the stairs "hey, step aside Patty." Sanji kicked Patty into the pillar the stair spiraled around. Sanji placed a heaping bowl of rice and a large bottle in front of Krieg. "Here's something for your captain."

"Thank you Sanji." Ghin looked astonished.

"Thank you!" Krieg devoured the food and drink before him. Several chefs argued against Sanji's actions, one even explained how treacherous Krieg was. Sanji just stood before Krieg. Suddenly Krieg finished and tried to clothesline Sanji, but all he hit was an invisible wall.

"See, you could have saved your pride." Levi stepped up to Krieg, who, now standing, was shorter than Leviathan. "Now all you are to us is a dangerous pile of broken pride and cowardice."

Krieg glared at Leviathan "and who are you to insult me."

"I am the bodyguard of the straw hat pirates captain, I am Monkey D. Leviathan." Leviathan showed and felt no fear toward the glaring Krieg, then he turned and dragged Sanji by the collar back to the stairs.

"I brought you here because of your word. You said you wouldn't ruin this place, or kill the man that saved us!" Ghin was picked up by the revitalized Krieg.

"It was delicious, I feel alive again." Krieg dislocated Ghin's shoulder and dropped him, the crowd of civilians ran away from the Baratie, "this is a pretty good ship, I believe that I'll take it." Krieg smirked. "My ship is a wreck, naturally I'll need a new one. After a few small chores every one of you shall leave the ship."

"What!? No!" A chef yelled.

"Don Krieg you promised, please." Ghin squirmed on the floor.

"There are about six hundred men scattered aboard those three ships, I'll be needing food and water for all of them. Get to it, now!"

"Your telling us to feed our executioners!"

"Calm down Carne." A chef called to the yelling chef.

"Do you hear how stupid that sounds!" Carne yelled. "We refuse!"

"Refuse, I wasn't giving you an option. I was ordering you. Don't defy me!"

"Sanji, I'm sorry." Ghin whimpered from the floor.

"See what you brought down on us you stupid bastard!" Patty yelled at Sanji. Sanji began heading toward the kitchen. "Where are you going!"

"I'll be cooking six hundred more meals today." Sanji simply walked up the stairs.

"Sanji." Luffy said to himself in awe.

"Are you crazy!" All the other chefs surrounded Sanji with oversized eating utensils. "We won't let you anywhere near that kitchen."

"Stop me if you wish, it's not a secret who Don Krieg really is. But that doesn't matter to me, it doesn't matter, after we feed his men, who knows what's going to happen. I'm a cook, no more no less. If someone's going hungry it's my duty to feed them. Is that wrong?" Sanji held his arms open to be stopped.

Patty slammed Sanji in the back of the head with his fist. "Somebody grab him. You give food to the bums I kick out over and over again. I won't argue about who's right in those situations, but this time your wrong Sanji, I won't let you do it this time. We are going to protect this place, fortunately we have numbers on our side, it's Don Krieg but what can he do against all of us." Patty revealed a rocket launcher modeled after a lobster. "Here comes the meatball of doom!" A cannon ball was launched right for Krieg, It hit him dead on.

When the smoke cleared Krieg stood unfazed "are you a chef or a comedian? Because your jokes are lame and that dessert was terrible, the worst I ever had!" Gun barrels appeared from all over Kriegs revealed golden armor, he also pulled out two double barreled pistols. "SO DIE!" The fund fired rapidly and the bullets went everywhere. But once again, every single shot hit nothing but an invisible wall.

"You need better tricks to beat me." Levi said still standing by the stairs flexing every muscle in his body.

Krieg snarled "I am the world's strongest man!"

"No you are far from it, ever heard of the seven warlords, or the Four emperors, I'm sure any one of them could easily defeat you. Your a man covered in armor and have flashy weapons, that is all." Leviathan relaxed his muscles "you are completely pathetic."

"Outta the way kid." Zeff pushed Leviathan out of the way with a gargantuan bag, he placed the bag in front of a snarling Krieg "this is about six hundred meals, get them to your men right away."

Krieg's eyes turned from fury to fury and recognition "you're red foot Zeff."

"I would take that offer Don Krieg lest you face more than just cooks next time." Willow threatened.

Kriegs eyes turned to shock astonishment "y-you, y-your the man who married a demon, you're the ashen cloud that follows in the demons wake!"

"What's he talking about?" Luffy questioned.

"You're Nico D. Willow!"


	7. Protecting the Baratie

**I do not own One Piece**

**Please support the official release**

**I only own my OCs**

**Authors Note: I'm bumping up the rating to M for just because I realize some descriptions might be graphic. It's mostly for my peace of mind, enjoy.**

Willow smiled nostalgically "that's true, that's my name. But I married a beautiful woman, not a demon." Willow stomped his foot and launched a wave of ash at Don Krieg, the ash sent Krieg to the floor, but he quickly recovered.

Krieg focus was brought to Zeff who had walked away "we would be in danger, if his men had the will to fight." Zeff turned and looked at Don Krieg "tell me did your will survive defeat?"

"The great Don Krieg was defeated?" One of the chefs voiced.

Carne understood what Zeff meant "not even he could make it on the Grand Line."

Krieg wasn't paying attention to the chefs words "so it is you, red foot Zeff, you are alive." Krieg lost the astonishment in his eyes, replaced by steely determination. "The unrivaled pirate captain that was also the ships cook."

"Yes I am alive, but why does any of that matter to you? I haven't been a pirate for many years now, I chose the life of a cook." Zeff fully turned to face Krieg.

Krieg laughed "chose the life of a cook, right. You didn't have a choice old man, you're a cook because it's the only thing you can be now." Krieg directed at Zeffs peg leg, Krieg began speaking about Zeff's skill and the legends behind it. "It's a pity you don't have that precious leg of yours. I heard that rumor some time ago, now your greatest weapon is gone you are defenseless, completely unable to fight."

"I don't need to fight anymore, I'm a cook. As long as I have my two hands for that I'll be just fine. Enough chit chat what do you want!"

"Red foot, your the man who sailed the Grand Line and came back unscathed. Your logbook should have a full years worth of your tactics and strategies on surviving that hell of a place. Give it to me, now!"

Luffy looked over at Zeff as if nothing was going on "So he's saying you've been to the Grand Line."

"Yea, my logbook huh. I do indeed have a record of my travels." Zeff's words put a smile on Krieg's face "but I will never hand it over to you, you ignorant brute, that logbook is sacred to me. It's far too important to give it to you."

"Fine I'll take it. It's true the Grand Line beat me, still I will never give up on it, I am Don Krieg, it's just another ocean, I had enough weapons, men, and ambition. Regrettably I only lacked information. I just didn't know enough. But now I'll fix all that, once I have that logbook, I'll gather another fleet, and seize the legendary one piece. Then I will stand as the ruler of this great pirate era!"

Zeff looked unimpressed, Luffy stepped forward "now hold on, it's me who's gonna be king of the pirates." Luffy pointed an accusatory finger at Don Krieg. Everyone, minus Luffy's crew and Zeff, was stunned by his words.

"Don't be such an idiot, you better back off kid!" Patty yelled at Luffy.

"No way, not from this."

"Did you say something kid, I won't allow that kind of stupidity again." Krieg threatened.

"Oh yeah, stupid or not I'm just stating facts as they are."

"This isn't a game."

"Yea I know. I'm still going to conquer the Grand Line."

Luffy's words infuriated Krieg. "No you won't! It's true we didn't have the information we needed, but my fleet was wiped out in only seven days, you brat!"

"One week!" Patty screamed out.

"He was defeated in only seven days!" Carne added.

"I don't find your smart ass remarks very amusing. If you insist on this foolishness behavior I will crush you right here and now." Don Krieg clenched his fist.

Luffy grabbed his shoulder and readied to throw a punch "Go ahead if you can."

"I can and I will, it would be my pleasure to send you to an early grave you cocky runt." Krieg's shoulder pads lifted revealing his gun barrels again. Krieg looked over at Zeff for a moment, and then his gaze shifted to Willow.

The rest of the straw hat's, not including Nami, appeared on the stairs lead by Zoro "what's going on Luffy, need a hand."

Usopp was trembling but was trying to look brave "if y-you don't need help, that's ok too."

"We got your back captain." Fancy put her sunglasses on, Rivulet and Kurho nodded in agreement.

"Oh hey guys, appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle this clown." Luffy said. Levi began tying his hair up with rubber bands, and tied a black headband around his forehead.

"Oh too bad, but if you say so, who am I to argue." Usopp hid behind Fancy, who picked him up by his overalls and held him out in front of her facing Krieg.

"Way to be brave Usopp." Kurho face palmed, Rivulet just laughed.

Krieg laughed at the five on the stairs "is that your back up? Seems like a small crew you got there kid."

"I'm in his crew as well." Willow cracked his neck.

"Yea, and that's not all! I got two more." Luffy held up two fingers to help get his point across.

"I'm not apart of your crew!" Sanji yelled.

Willow evenly looked at Don Krieg "you should get that food to your crew, Don Krieg." There was an underlying threat in his tone.

Krieg grunted but complied, he picked up the food and threw it over his shoulder. "Right, those of you who don't wish to die, may leave now. I'm only after the logbook and this ship." He began to leave "but if you wish to stay and be slaughtered, I have no problem with burying all of you at sea." Krieg went to deliver the food and water to his crew.

Ghin grunted in pain "I'm so sorry Sanji, I didn't think it would be this way."

"You have nothing to apologize for sailor." Zeff replied. "Every cook at this restaurant did what they thought was right."

Patty grabbed an oversized fork "boss! Why are you acting like you're taking Sanji's side, this is his fault!"

"Luffy are we kicking that guys ass?" Leviathan asked.

"Yea, we're gonna protect the old man's treasure." Luffy answered looking up at his big brother. Levi chuckled and removed his floral shirt revealing a sleeveless shirt, and muscled arms. The others in the crew walked up to their captain as the chefs continued to argue.

"So nine of us versus around six hundred men? Seems fair." Kurho unsheathed her dagger.

"None of them should be able to touch me." Willow cleaned his glasses.

"Hey what did he mean when he said you married a demon?" Luffy tilted his head.

"My wife, and by extension me, have been wanted by the world government for almost two decades. But it doesn't matter right now we have to deal with those pirates."

Zeff defended Sanji's actions to the others on board. Luffy paid attention to every word that came out of Zeff's mouth. "YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT!" Zeff's voice echoed across the restaurant. "None of you any idea what it feels to be on the brink of starvation, to have no food or water on the open ocean. There is no way you could understand what a terrifying prospect that is. It's the most difficult situation man could ever face." The chefs were confused by Zeff's words "the difference between all of you and Sanji. Is Sanji knows." The chefs questioned what Zeff meant under their breaths. "Tch, If all your going to do is stand around grumbling, then leave this place and never come back."

Patty slammed his weapons handle to the ground "I for one am going to stay and fight, I couldn't live with myself if I accepted defeat." The cooks rallied behind Patty.

Ghin was extremely confused "what are you doing!? You saw how powerful Don is, right!?"

"Hey Ghin. Listen up cause I'm only going to say this once, feeding someone who is hungry is my sacred moral duty. But!" Sanji righted a fallen table with just one leg and sat on it while he continued smoking "now that your crew is fed, I have no obligation to them. With a clean conscience I can beat every last one of them to a bloody pulp, if anyone tries to take the restaurant, they're dead. I'll kill them without a moment's hesitation, Got it."

"You're a real headcase Sanji letting him live and then threatening to kill'em"

"Shut it cook."

"See this guy's awesome." Luffy smiled and pointed toward Sanji.

"Who cares how awesome he is we need to get out of here!" Usopp tried to run but was still being held by Fancy "can you put me down?"

"Nope" Fancy raised Usopp higher.

"Easy Luffy it is Don Krieg, but he's in pretty bad shape." Zoro said.

"Ghin, you said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line, but I thought you'd been there?" Luffy questioned.

Ghin mumbled under his breath at first "I don't know if it was a dream or reality. I saw things I couldn't believe. One man eradicated an entire fleet." Everyone was shocked.

"Who the hell did you piss off!" Leviathan asked.

"He just appeared, he sunk our ships one after the other. If that raging storm hadn't come upon us like it did, that monster would have destroyed the three ships that were left as well. It all seems like a terrible nightmare burned into my memory. I just want to forget, his eyes they were like a hawks, sharp and murderess, his gaze alone felt like the cold hand of death!" Zoro grabbed onto the stair railing and his eyes gained a severe intensity.

"Well then, that can only be the one known as Hawk-Eye. Your description of his heartless gaze isn't proof by itself, but the way he so easily decimated your fleet proves it's him." Zeff explained.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk." Zoro gasped out.

"So you know him Zoro?" Luffy asked the swordsman.

"Yeah I do, he's the man I've been looking for."

Sanji puffed on his cigarette "could that man have a score to settle with you guys."

"No, we didn't do anything to him." Ghin replied.

Zeff chimed in "perhaps you disturbed him in the middle of a nap."

"Stupid cook! Why would he destroy a fleet for something so trivial!"

"There is no reason to shout, it was just an example."

"It's true, Mihawk does some things just because he feels like it." Willow tightened his tie.

"I'd thought you'd like a little friendly advice about what kind of place the Grand Line is." Zeff paused "anything can happen for nearly any reason."

Usopp cried a little "Hey Luffy do we really have to go there?"

Luffy was shaking "that's so awesome! This is gonna be such a blast!"

"Do you understand the concept of danger!"

Levi laughed "Bwahaha he barely does."

"Finally my life's goal will be fulfilled on the Grand Line. My rival is out there and I'm gonna find him." Zoro leaned against the pillar on the stairs.

Sanji looked between Zoro and Luffy "Are you stupid, it's idiot like you guys that end up dead."

"True as that statement is, lay off the name calling. We have set our eyes on our dreams, and we won't stop until we have achieved them." Levi smiled at Sanji.

"I have made my choice, so I'm the only one that gets to call me stupid." Zoro added looking more critically at Sanji.

Sanji looked away "what morons." Zeff smirked at Sanji, then looked at the wanted poster of grappler Zeff.

"Enough!" Patty pointed at the group of calm people in the room "do any of you grasp the situation we are in! There is an enormous galleon moored in front of our restaurant flanked by two other ships! All three under Don Krieg, so check back into reality and let's deal with it!"

"I grasp the situation fine." Levi removed his sleeveless shirt revealing a tattoo of a Jolly Roger with a clenched fist. "We have an army to fight, and I've never been so excited."

"Well If we're fighting I'd say we need a place to fight. Raise the fins of the ship." The chefs hesitated at Willows words "would you rather fight in here?" The chefs complied. No sooner did several chefs move to follow the apparently dangerous man's orders, they heard the battle cries of the attacking pirates.

The chefs rallied amongst themselves. The straw hats, Sanji, and Zeff simply looked toward the origin of the stomping and cries. Then they were silenced, followed by several massive splashes and and wood breaking and creaking. The ships fell into pieces and began sinking.

Everyone voices their confusion.

"It was cut! What do you mean cut!" Don Krieg yelled. The waves caused by the sinking galleon tossed the Baratie around. The occupants of the restaurant fought to keep their balance.

"Raise the anchor or we'll sink with them!" Zeff ordered one of the cooks. The straw hats ran outside the restaurant, having realized the Going Merry may be in trouble.

"Big bro!" Johnny and Yosaku were treading water.

"What happened to the ship!" Luffy yelled.

"Where's Nami is she ok!?" Zoro asked.

"I'm sorry big bro, I don't know how to say this, but… she's gone." Johnny answered being pulled onto the Baratie by Fancy.

"She took all the treasure and sailed away!" Yosaku cried.

"She did what!" The straw hats minus Willow cried.

Levi looked toward the horizon "there she is!" Levi pointed at the speck that was the Going Merry. "I'll get her, Luffy beat the shit out of Krieg for me." Leviathan held his left hand open, thumb perpendicular to his other fingers and held it just over where he could see the Merry "good luck baby brother." Leviathan pulled back his right hand "**Longbow: Horizon**" Leviathan launched a punch in the air, he followed a second later, the air whipping around him enough for everyone to see him flying through the air.

Zeff's eyes widened "that man is…" Zoro looked over, both men saw another slowly float through the sea spray, legs crossed, on a boat modeled after a coffin.

Zoro's heart began to beat loudly, and every muscle tensed in his body. "He's here, Hawk-Eye."

Nami looked sadly away from the Baratie and her friends.

"INCOMING!"

"What!" Nami screamed in terror as Levi landed and made the boat quake in the water.

Leviathan jumped to his feet and looked at Nami. "Nami what the hell are you doing!"

"I told you guys, we were business partners noth-"

"Cut the crap! My brother may be clueless when it comes to the sea, but I ain't. Given your trajectory and where we currently are in the east blue, you could only be headed toward the Cocoyashi islands. The islands ruled over by the fishman pirate Arlong!"

Nami drew her staff and pointed it toward Levi. "Why do you care!?"

"Cause it doesn't matter what you do Luffy will follow you to get you back!"

"Why would he…" Nami lowered her weapon.

"You're his navigator, you're apart of his crew, but above all else your his friend." Leviathan stood up straight and shook his right hand.

"I'm sorry but I'll never be a pirate." Nami said solemnly.

"Well since your not going to turn around and I'm not going back empty handed. I guess I'm coming with you."

"You can't!"

"Are you going to stop me?"

Mihawk sailed through the sinking remains of the three ships. Eyes shaded by his hat, the pirates around him cowered in fear. He sailed right toward the Baratie's entrance. The chefs questioned how he could have destroyed the ships with only a sword. Mihawk raised his head revealing his golden colored eyes.

"You monster!" One of Krieg's men yelled at Mihawk "Why are you doing this to us. What have we ever done to you?!"

"Just killing time." Mihawk answered, The pirate drew two guns and fired. Mihawk drew his massive sword and pointed it at incoming bullets, with a slight turn he directed the bullets away from him.

"He diverted them. He changed the course of the bullets using the tip of his sword." Zoro said having stepped behind the man who shot at Mihawk. He approached Mihawk, walking on part of the destroyed galleon. "I've never seen a sword handled so gently, or with such grace."

Mihawk looked at Zoro out of the corner of his eye. To the untrained eye Mihawk's face didn't change, however if someone were able to look closely, one would see that his eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter. "There's no strength in sword play based on force."

"Did you also use that sword to slice up this ship."

"I did."

"Then it's true, your the best." Zoro had a grin nearly etched on to his face "I set sail for two reasons, one of them was to meet you."

"And what is your goal?"

Zoro ties his Bandanna on. "To beat you."

Mihawk actually smiled "I've heard those words before, but only once did they mean anything. Foolish."

Zoro drew wado ichimonji "you've got spare time. So let's do this."

Mihawk blocked out whatever the people around him were saying, he only looked at the young man before him. He had never met the boy, yet he saw some sort of familiarity in him. "A fight? Your a weak pitiful creature." Mihawk disappeared from his boat and landed on the remains of the galleon. "If you are in fact a competent swordsman you should see the disparity in our ability even before we cross swords. I must ask you, why have you challenged me? Could it be your courage or is it simply ignorance?"

"My ambition drives me."

"_My ambition drives me."_

"Also I made a promise I intend to keep."

Mihawk's eyes widened very slightly. He removed a small knife from the cross necklace around his neck.

"Funny, what do you think your going to do with that?"

"It'll be more than adequate, after all you wouldn't kill a fly with a cannon would you? You may have quite the reputation in the east blue, but that doesn't mean much to me. This sea is by far the weakest of the four. Unfortunately I don't carry any smaller blade." Mihawk seemed to mock.

"I've just about had enough of your attitude." Zoro snarled. "Now you die!" Zoro ran forward.

"You have no idea how big the world really is." Mihawk scowled.

"**Onigiri**" all three of Zoro's sword swung forward, and all three were held still by the top of Mihawk's small blade. Everyone was stunned, none more so than Zoro. Zoro couldn't move his swords forward to attack. The look of intensity in Zoro's eyes once more was recognized by Mihawk, he had an idea who he was reminded of but it was so long ago that he couldn't be sure.

"I am not that far behind the world's strongest!" Zoro began attacking wildly. Mihawk simply parried each sloppy blow, until he forced Zoro to the ground. "You can't be that much better than me." Zoro lunges forward, And continued to swing wildly.

"Such ferocity." Mihawk spoke not even breathing any harder than when he arrived. One particular blow from wado ichimonji blocked by Mihawk sent out a shockwave across the wrecked galleon. Zoro and Mihawk continued to fight, Zoro sent blow after blow, but none connected.

Zoro over extended a slice and fell to the ground past Mihawk, Mihawk took the opportunity to chop Zoro's neck. Zoro was stunned for a moment, he quickly regained his balance and began breathing hard. He went for a single slow slice, but fell to his back after Mihawk easily dodged it. Zoro lay on the ground gasping for breath.

"What is it then? What weight do you carry upon your shoulders?" Mihawk paused "speak up weakling!" Johnny and Yosaku were offended by Mihawk's words and tried to leap at him, but Luffy pulled them back and held them there.

"I won't lose, I refuse to be defeated."

"_I won't lose, I refuse to be defeated."_

Everything became white to Zoro "**Tiger Trap**"

Mihawk pierced Zoro's chest with his knife. The color returned to the world slowly, as blood dropped from Zoro's chest.

"You are defeated yet you won't step back. Why not?"

"I don't know. But, I will not run. Even if I retreat a single step, I would be shattering the promises I have made. I can't run, I would lose my honor, without that, there would be nearly nothing left for me here."

"That's what defeat is."

"Then I won't accept defeat."

"_The I won't accept defeat._"

"Then you'll die."

"I'd rather die than give up."

"_I'd rather die than give up!"_

Mihawk stared at Zoro with what could be called astonishment. Mihawk withdrew his knife from Zoro's chest and sheathed it. "state your name." Zoro held his swords in a triangle formation.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"_Roronoa Aika."_

"I'll remember it. Someone as strong as you hasn't challenged me in more than twenty years." Mihawk drew the sword on his back. "So as a swordsman's courtesy I will use the world's strongest black sword to finish you."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Mihawk readied his swing.

"**Three Sword Style Secret Technique**..." Zoro spun the swords in his hands.

Mihawk moved his sword further back and lunges at Zoro. "FALL"

"**Three Thousand Worlds**"

The swords Zoro was holding in his hands shattered and his chest squirt blood. Zoro held himself up with his hands. Zoro calmly sheathed wado ichimonji, and turned to face Mihawk chest presented.

Mihawk crossed blades with a Roronoa a second time. But unlike last time he stood victorious. "But why?"

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame."

"Just like her." Mihawk slashed Zoro's chest again, sending an explosion of blood outward.

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed.

"Fancy throw me!" Kurho told the cyborg, Fancy complied quickly and tossed the medic at the wounded Zoro.

"You shouldn't rush these things young man." Mihawk rose from his lowered position.

"Give up your ambition and live!" Sanji yelled out as Kurho swam Zoro to the bounty hunter duos boat.

"Damn you!" Luffy launched himself at Mihawk using his devil fruit powers, which further freaked out everyone watching. Mihawk side stepped Luffy's attack, sending the rubber man crashing through a piece of ship.

"Are you that young warriors comrade?" Mihawk asked "I'm impressed with you for not interfering." Luffy pulled himself out of the hole he was stuck in. "There's nothing to be upset about, your friend will live."

"I got him Luffy!" Kurho yelled from Johnny and Yosaku's boat. "Working on him now!"

"It's still far too early for you to die. My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk! You're strong, but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes I will hold this title as greatest in the world and wait for you. Until that day, you must hone your skills, then seek me out Roronoa Zoro!" Mihawk turned to Luffy "you, what is your goal?"

Luffy answered as he always does "to be the king."

"Your ambitions are even loftier than your friends. Quite the task."

"You just let me worry about that."

"He's alive!" Usopp yelled.

Zoro raised his remaining sword into the air "Luffy." Zoro choked out. "Can you hear me?"

"Yea!" Luffy replied.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, I know you need nothing less than the greatest swordsman in the world. I've let you down, please forgive me." Zoro coughed up some blood as Kurho disinfected his open wound.

"You can stop saying things now." Johnny pleaded.

"I solemnly swear from this moment forward." Zoro began to cry "that I will never lose again. Until the day comes where I defeat him and take his title. I will never, never be defeated. Is that ok, KING OF THE PIRATES!"

Luffy laughed "Yup."

"You're a good team. I hope to see you again someday." Mihawk stepped toward his boat.

"Hey Hawk-Eye." Don Krieg landed on the piece of galleon the warlord was on.

"**Hand Cannon**" fancy fired a cannonball at Don Krieg. The cruel pirate was forced to dodge. With the distraction caused by Fancy, Mihawk disappeared with his boat. However, a side effect of the explosion caused the galleon to crumble further, and Luffy had to quickly return to the Baratie.

"Sorry about that captain." Fancy apologized.

Luffy didn't mind "Usopp, Kurho! You go ahead, I'll leave Nami to you two!"

"Roger that, we'll get her right back. Make sure to get that cook to join our crew. And then, on the Going Merry, the ten of us will set sail to the Grand Line!" Usopp roared back happily.

Luffy stood with Fancy, Rivulet, and Willow.

"We may be down a few members but we should be fine dealing with these pirates." Rivulet smiled drawing her foil.

"I'm insulted you doubted our strength!" Fancy aimed her weapon toward the pirates.

"I'll take the two hundred on the left." Willow's lower half turned to ash and he flew into the air. At the same time, the fins of the Baratie rose from the sea.

"**Gum Gum Rocket**" Luffy flew toward the pirates in front of him. He stretched his arms out and sent any in his way into the sea. He latched onto a mast of the sunken ship.

"**Weapons Right: Full Auto**" fancy sent multiple shotgun blasts to pelt the pirates, making sure they couldn't retaliate.

A mass of pirates landed on the Baratie's fin "**Queens Heavenly Slash**" Rivulet circles the pirates with an uncountable number of slashes and finished with a downward blow that sent them tumbling to the ground, sliced to nearly ribbons.

Before any pirate could get off the leftmost boat a cloud of ash covered all of them. "**Airless Cloud**" all of the air was removed where the cloud was "and **Grey Inferno**" the ash around them began to grow heated, the boat began to catch fire. The air returned but the fire just grew violently out of hand. The pirates were burned and sent running into the ocean.

The cooks cheered at the fact the Krieg pirates were already on the ropes.

"Sanji" Zeff got his sous chefs attention "pay special attention to how this one fights, don't take your eyes off him for a moment, not until this fight is over. Is that clear."

As Luffy questioned and argued with Krieg, Sanji stepped out onto the fin "my cooks and I, will never give up on defending this place. prepare to die."

"I see good plan bringing up all that extra decking genius." Krieg mocked. The cooks now stood behind Sanji ready to fight. The head of the fish detached from the Baratie piloted by Patty and Carne. Three cannon barrels appeared in its mouth. The fish head fired and blew away even more pirates. Although Luffy was worried he may be caught in the crossfire.

The fish head aimed for Krieg and fire. Krieg just held out his hand and blocked the blast. As the fish head boat hit Krieg it was stopped by his bare hand.

"I am Don Krieg! The man who will rule the oceans!" Krieg shot his mouth off.

"No you're not I am." Luffy corrected.

"I don't have time for these stupid games! Get out of here!" Krieg lifted the fish head and threw it at the restaurant. Sanji jumped up and kicked it away from the Baratie like it was nothing.

"Nice one Sanji!" Fancy smiled.

"Thank you for noticing Fancy, my dearest." Sanji said.

"Gonna have to work on that." Fancy noticed someone big rise from the water. She smirked and laid her ankles on the Baratie's railing, she held herself up with her arms. A pipe connected her two legs and then another extended out down it toward her feet. As the man landed she noticed he was covered in shields. But it didn't matter "**Coup de Vent**" a massive air blast hit the center of the shield and sent the larger man, and anyone in the way, flying into the distance.

"Whoa, that's so cool! Fancy you didn't tell me you could do that!" Luffy laughed with glee after returning to the Baratie's fin.

Fancy lay on the Baratie's deck, mohawk falling to the side. "I can only do it so many times before I recharge myself captain." Fancy looked over to Zeff "hey old man, you got any cola aboard?"

The rest of the straw hats kept fighting, taking care of the pirates groups at a time. They stopped when they heard Zeff grunt. Ghin was standing on Zeff's back with a pistol trained to the old chefs head.

"The battle ends now." Ghin said cocking his gun.

"Shoot him, kill him now!" Krieg ordered his subordinate. "All we have to do is kill the geezer, then the restaurant will be ours!"

"I don't care how much of a badass he used to be. Now he's just a cook. I wouldn't break a sweat killing him. I'll spare him but you'll have to leave. Please don't make this any harder Sanji. Just leave, Don't force me to kill both of you." Ghin told Sanji.

"Run away." Sanji lit a new cigarette "not a chance. You look even dumber at gunpoint old man. What kind of example do you think your setting for all the other cooks?"

"I don't need a lecture from a brat like you." Zeff replied.

"Would you stop calling me names! Quit treating me like a Kid!" Sanji yelled at Zeff "Ghin! Point that gun at me!"

"Hey what if you die!?" Luffy worried.

"Luffy he's doing a thing." Rivulet told her captain.

"Why you?" Ghin asked. "Why are you even doing this? Just leave the restaurant peacefully and no one gets hurt, please."

"This restaurant is this old man's life. I've already taken everything else that man holds dear. His power, his dreams. So while I'm around I'm not gonna let anything else get taken from him!" Sanji stared down Ghin as he remembered when he met Zeff senior and junior.

The civilians and pirates stood across from each other in the pouring rain. Leading the pirates was a man with a braided blonde moustache, and a teenager that looked near identical to him.

"I take it your red foot Zeff." The civilian captain said "what do you want?" He calmly asked.

Zeff senior smirked "steal!" The pirates went on a rampage taking everything not nailed down.

Zeff junior saw a little blonde boy holding two kitchen knives "hey pops, look at this."

Zeff senior turned to look at his son, and the boy he was pointing at.

"Shut up! You mongrels better stay away from me!" The boy, a ten year old Sanji, warned the pirates.

"A bit young to have a death wish, but that's no reason not to grant it." Zeff senior chuckled.

"All right you jerks if I'm dying here then I'm taking some of you with me!" Zeff senior kicked Sanji through a wall.

"Nice kick old man." Zeff junior appraised. Sanji crawled from the rubble toward the father and son.

"I'm not gonna die, not here!" Sanji but down on Zeff seniors boot "I've got to live. So I can find the all blue." Both Zeff's we're silent at the boys words. Zeff's crew laughed at the boy trying to crush his dreams. Zeff senior and junior just stood silent. Zeff senior kicked Sanji off his foot.

Sanji just lay on the ground "I'm not gonna draw my last breath until I see the all blue."

"Captain I recommend we withdraw immediately, this storm is way worse than expected." A pirate informed his captain.

"All right playtime's over, load up the treasure and lets get out of here." The Senior Zeff ordered. A massive wave struck the ship, the water carried over the deck and washed Sanji right off. Both Zeff's launched themselves over the boats edge going for the boy.

The next thing Sanji remembered was waking up on solid ground. He looked around and saw the elder Zeff sitting by the edge of the rock they sat on. "You!" Sanji tried to get up but was wracked with pain.

"Moving isn't a good idea! You're still pretty banged up from the beating you took."

"What about the ships!?"

"Who knows, seems to me we are the only survivors." Zeff junior appeared from behind Sanji standing on a rock with a barrel on his shoulder.

"Washed ashore on a desolate rock, without even a coconut tree to give us food. Sure there are fish in the sea, but the rocks been carved by the waves in such a manner you would never get back up. Sad isn't it." Zeff senior explained their situation.

"This is all you fault old man! I hope you die!" Sanji yelled.

"Whine, whine, whine. It won't help us out of this. If no one comes we'll just end up another three skeletons at the bottom of the sea." Junior walked away to his father's right leaving the two.

"That bag has your share of the food. Should be about five days worth. It'll last longer if you ration it out." Zeff senior paused "you may be able to get some fruit from that barrel my son was carrying, though it is his share."

Sanji noticed the large bag next to Zeff "is that bag your share it's huge compared to mine! You got way more you fat old pig!"

"Of course I have more food, I'm a grown man I need more than a runt like you. You should be grateful I'm sharing any with you, don't expect any pity from me you little brat."

"Bastard."

For weeks the three men watched for ships hoping to be rescued. Sanji had run out of his food he had rationed out for twenty days. His last piece of food was some moldy bread, and when his mind wandered he accidentally dropped it off the rock. When he began to grow hungry a large squishy pear hit his head. He thought at first it was fake, but he bit into it and it was real.

A few more weeks passed and Sanji had shrunk to nothing but skin, bone, and hair. He wondered if Zeff senior was dead yet. He wasn't sure if he could take the younger Zeff. He slowly crawled to Zeff seniors side. When he saw Zeff was alive, he also noticed he still had food, a lot of it. Sanji snuck up behind Zeff senior with a knife he'd found amongst the wreckage.

"What are you doing here you brat, did you see a ship?" Zeff senior asked.

"I came to steal your food old man. If you want to kill me for it go ahead. I'm about to starve, so it doesn't matter to me." Sanji ran over and cut open the bag.

But all he found was treasure, nothing but gold and jewels.

"You finally get it yet you little moron." Zeff junior stood on a rock above the two. "He gave both of us all the food. He saved your life." Junior sat next to his father, fully expecting to die.

"Strange isn't it, we have all this money and yet we're going to starve." Zeff senior mused.

"It's only treasure, it's worthless." Sanji let the gold he'd picked up fall through his fingers.

"Exactly kid, we're doomed to die here." Junior crossed his legs and arms.

"What's going on here old man, you had to have eaten something! Now where is it! I'm talking to you answer me." Sanji shook Zeff senior until he noticed Zeff seniors leg was missing.

Sanji was shocked and was about to ask but noticed Junior giving him a sad look. Then he remembered, the older Zeff had cut his own leg off to save Sanji from drowning.

Sanji began crying "did you give me all the food you had?"

"I did."

"Without that foot you'll never be a pirate again"

"That's right."

"You old fool! Why did you help me, it doesn't make sense! To sacrifice so much for me! So why, tell me!"

"For my entire life I had the same dream as you, I even passed it down to my son."

"The all blue."

"Your men said it doesn't exist."

"Of course it does, Never mind what they said." Junior spoke instead of his weak father.

"When the time comes head to the Grand Line, that is where it is I know it." Zeff senior continued "my days of piracy are you two have your whole lives to find it." Zeff senior began to fall over but his son kept him up.

"Don't die now, wake up! Come on old man don't you dare give up!" Sanji begged.

"I wonder? How many men have lost their lives cursing the ocean knowing it will soon be their grave. This isn't my first time looking death in the eyes because of hunger and my thoughts are the same each time. It is always been my deepest wish that there be a restaurant on the sea."

"A restaurant?"

"I was thinking if we make it out of this mess alive, I'd like to build a restaurant, that is my final purpose in life."

"Great, I'll even help you do it. So don't die ok."

"Feh, a weak little brat like you, couldn't be much good for anything. And my own son can't cook to save his life."

"Then I'll become strong, so don't die."

"LOOK!" Zeff junior pointed at a ship on the horizon.

"Help, over here! Please help!"

Sanji grunted "that old cook. He gave up his leg so that I could live. There is no way to repay the old geezer for his kindness unless I risk my life for him!" Luffy began to shake with rage.

"Why, Why are you fighting Sanji. Just give up." Ghin plead.

"Afraid I can't do that, it's a bit too much like giving up."

Luffy shot his leg up nearly above the clouds "**GUM GUM**-"

"No don't Ghin will shoot the old man!" Sanji shrieked at Luffy.

"**Battle Axe**" Luffy's foot came down in a blink of an eye. It landed on the fin and shattered it, the force caused a massive spout of water to climb in the air, Luffy smiled as he stood on the remaining pieces of the fin.

"He's trying to sink my ship! You dare defy me!" Krieg squawked at Luffy. "Ghin! Blow his head off right now!" Ghin hesitated "what are you waiting for!"

"But, he- he saved our lives when we were starving. He gave us food!" Ghin argued.

"Ghin! Kill Him!"

"I don't see why your all so upset." Luffy turned to Krieg "I didn't sink it."

"Back off you annoying kid! This isn't your all's fight!" Sanji yelled at the straw hats.

"But I will." Luffy stated.

"What?"

"I'm going to sink it." Everyone in attendance complained about this fact. Except Willow.

"You bastard that was what you were doing! You can't sink this ship!"

"With the restaurant gone there's no reason to attack then is there?"

"No! This ship saved my life. I owe everything to her!" Sanji told Luffy, both Zeffirelli and Willow chuckled. "And you will not take that away."

"Your gonna die for some dumb old restaurant? Are you stupid?" The rest of the straw hats realized what he was doing.

"What you say?"

"Getting killed. That's how you wanna repay your debt!" Luffy held Sanji by his collar. "The old man didn't save you so you could kill yourself. He did it to do something with your life. Not to die like a fool!"

"So your big idea is to help them attack us?!" The two glared at each other snarling.

"There is no need for you two to fight." Willow disarmed Ghin with a tendril of ash and threw him on the remains of the fin. Willow helped Zeff stand and put himself in front of him.

"I'm not an invalid yet." Zeff grumbled.

"The last few minutes beg to differ." Willow whispered "now then Ghin." Said man had drawn two metal tonfas with large barbells on the ends of them. "Do you have something to say, or are you going to just stand there and look menacing."

"Ghin! You have failed your captain and your ship!" Krieg accused.

"I know, I'm sorry Don Krieg, but Sanji saved our lives. I can't kill him like this, he deserves better, he deserves to die fighting." Ghin turned and was going to face off against Sanji but Willow no stood in his way, Ghin recovered "but I promise you, they will still die by my hand."

"Great my chief commander has completely lost it." Krieg rubbed his forehead in exhaustion.

"Chief commander?" Sanji questioned.

"Really? Chief commander? I easily disarmed you and threw you over here." Willow taunted, Ghin swung at the man, but the strike went right through him. "And you can't even hit me, see I could have ended this battle before it began. I ate a logia devil fruit years ago, now I am made of ashes. Nothing you could do with your weapons could hurt me." Willow smiled.

"Then why didn't you end the battle?" Ghin asked angrily.

"My captain has laid claim to kicking Don Krieg's ass. Simple as that, and you seem to have it out for the man that saved your life. So I won't stop you, however I will do everything in my power to protect this restaurant. My captain has ordered me to." Willow stepped out of Ghin's way, he tried to strike Willow's head, but once again it did nothing. "Try that again and I'll show you what happens when ash gets into your lungs." Willow threatened and flew over to Zeff.

Rivulet leapt over to Fancy, who was currently place several cola bottles into a compartment where her stomach should be. Now only Ghin, Krieg, Luffy, and Sanji remained standing. The rest of the pirates were either unable to fight or watching the fighting while treading water.

"Sanji." Ghin called out. "Look I'm just following orders, just like Willow there. I don't want to ruin this ship but I think it's to late for that."

"Maybe. But if you think your going to get to this restaurant without killing me, you've got another thing coming." Sanji places a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sounds fair, and it will be an absolute pleasure to kill you, my good friend."

"How comforting." Sanji lit his cigarette "asshole."

"You as well kid."

"Gee thanks, but I'm not afraid of any Krieg pirate." Luffy unintentionally mocking the entire group of hostile pirates. The pirates began complaining and threatening at the rubber captain.

One declared "we rule the east blue!"

"Just because you outnumber the pirates in the east blue." This just made the pirates groan angrily.

"Now you've really pissed them off." Sanji never looked away from Ghin. The pirates finally picked themselves and charged at Luffy.

Two things stopped the pirates, a mass of ash tendrils and Krieg yelling "hold your place! You only prove his point when you lose control, do you see me trembling with anger? Only the weak react to mere words. Don Krieg pirates run from no man!"

Krieg's men answered "yes sir!"

"Ghin, it is your job to take care of that cook, I'll take care of the little boy."

"Understood." Ghin began his fight with Sanji.

Before Krieg could do anything however, Willow interrupted "have you finally realized how this ends? You lead nothing but an army of muscle headed men with swords, and unlike the marines they have no one truly strong backing them up." Willow smiled worthy of the D in his name when he saw Krieg's angry sneer. "Or are you going to give up? You've lost the battle and war. If by some chance Ghin does kill Sanji," at the moment Ghin did have Sanji pinned, but Sanji got out of the pin fairly easily "He will have to face Luffy, who is rubber, and unaffected by blunt force trauma." Sanji landed a kick to Ghin's head, who proceeded to land a back hand strike with one of his tonfas. "Then there are Rivulet, a master fencer, and Fancy a literal cyborg."

The Krieg pirates began to see where Willow was going and became afraid, the battle continued. The fear fluctuated as the two combatants seemed evenly matched. Luffy was about to run at Krieg, but Willow spoke again.

"If YOU somehow defeated Luffy, which you won't, then you'd have to face me. The man you can do nothing against, so save the little tiny bits of your shattered pride and admit defeat. If you don't, Then today will end with Don Krieg being forgotten to time." Willow finished dragging Don Krieg through the metaphorical mud. Krieg was Livid, his men were terrified having realized the truth in Willow's words, but Ghin and Sanji. "Luffy I believe it's time you handed Krieg his own ass."

"Sweet! Ass kicking time!" Luffy ran across a fallen mast toward the enraged Krieg.

"Don't hurt yourself." Krieg flicked a small ball into the water. An explosion sent a spout of water into the air, and gave Krieg cover. A bullet hit Luffy in the chest but did little more than send him back to where he had jumped on the fallen mast.

Krieg laughed calming himself, Luffy grew angry "bastard don't you want to fight me!"

"Fight you? Do I really have to? If all I want to do is kill you that's enough for me." Krieg seemed to be done with today. "I have no patience for your little games, fool."

Luffy growled "how about I bite your head off!" At that moment Ghin landed a hard blow to Sanji's ribs. "Sanji!"

Sanji began to cough up blood, Ghin just looked at his blood soaked tonfa. "Go ahead you hit like a girl anyway." Sanji spit some blood out of his mouth, not too worse for where but could definitely be better.

Ghin spun his tonfa as Sanji just smiled up at him. "Now die, bye Sanji." Sanji dodged the swing.

"What was that? Your pity?! I'm not dead yet!" Sanji slammed Ghin to the ground cracking the piece of fin they were on in half. Sanji stood, perhaps a bit weakly, but still stood. Ghin stood up and faced Sanji. Ghin landed another blow on Sanji, while Sanji used the attacks momentum to clip Ghin's jaw, Sanji seem to be unable to get up.

Ghin walked over and held Sanji still by his neck. "You bastard." Sanji grit out through his teeth. The most astonishing thing happened all day after Sanji said that. Ghin, began crying.

"I… can't." Ghin said "I can't obey your order. This man saved my life." Ghin let Sanji go "I can't Don Krieg! I won't do it!"

Everyone was astonished, none more so than Willow. "I was wrong."

"I can't! I'm sorry captain!"

"What did you say!" Krieg stood and seethed with anger once again.

"I won't…do...what… you want!" Ghin struggled to speak. Ghin remembered Sanji giving him food and what Sanji told him. "He treated me with such respect, and decency and kindness. That's why, I can't bring myself to kill him. I've always been loyal to you, up until now I've believed in what we've done. I respect you and appreciate all you have given me, trusting me as your chief commander was the honor of my life. Till this moment I've obeyed every single order, you have given me without question. But I can't live with myself for killing this man, and I cannot break my oath. Please, I beg you, please let me disobey this one order. Please!"

Willow was stunned, his memories played back in his head of this moment, and a foggy haze covered his senses, until he had the vague memory of Krieg killing Ghin, he couldn't allow that. Willow looked up at Krieg as he hurled insults at Ghin. The most loyal man he had ever seen. For a moment he remembered long ago when he stared down a man as unfeeling as Krieg.

Don Krieg removed his left shoulder pad and pointed it at Ghin. Every Krieg pirate was afraid and began putting on gas masks. Willow couldn't remember what It did, but a gun can't fire when the barrel is blocked.

Krieg blinded by rage and self-righteousness didn't notice ash come from the burning ship and go around his neck and anchor his feet. No one else noticed due to fear and panic.

"The only thing that matters in a battle is who ends up winning. Even if more have to die. Poison gas is just a means to an end. Victory is all that decides what is right and wrong. If you are dead no one will hear you complain anyway. When you don't hesitate to do unspeakable horrible things. That is, true power."

Willow saw a vision edged into his mind of a crying girl he held in his arms, and a scowling marine.

Krieg yelled "DIE!"

"**Ash Mimic: Clutch**" The ash surrounding Krieg's neck and feet had webbed out across Krieg's back, with a clench of Willow's raised hand the ash snapped Krieg's spine.

Krieg fell to the ground paralyzed and unconscious due to the pain, his armor had cracked and fell apart due to the sheer amount of force. The Krieg pirates looked over at Willow.

"take your poor excuse for a captain and leave, never return to this restaurant." Willow pointed toward his now empty boat "take that boat and only that boat." Willow pauses and looked at the unconscious body of Don Krieg "and pray I never see your captain again." The glare he sent the remaining Krieg pirates could have stopped weaker men's hearts.

"Why did you do that. I betrayed my captains wishes. Death would have been my last honor." Ghin just looked at Krieg as he was collected by his crew.

"Perhaps." Willow stepped up to Ghin "but death ends everything else. You would have never been able to regain the honor you lost today. Now, if Krieg has learned anything, you will be able to regain that honor." Willow stood Ghin on his feet and dusted him off. "Now go, your men need a leader." Willow walked into the Baratie and sat at a table that hadn't fallen over.

The cooks after recovering from Willow's actions realized they had won. They patched themselves up and prepared a feast of epic proportions.

Luffy was sitting in Sanji's room as the cook slowly recovered from the broken ribs. "I was wondering-"

"No I'm not going to run away with you to become a pirate." Sanji interrupted. "I've got unfinished business here, I'll stay until Zeff acknowledges my skill."

Luffy hung his head "ok I give up." Luffy held Sanji by the neck.

"That means you let go." Sanji began prying Luffy's hand off his neck. The two entered the room where the food had been prepared.

Willow noticed Luffy "Sorry captain, men like Krieg piss me off." Willow finished his soup, that he thought was delicious.

"It's ok this time. But I call the next guy that pisses you off." Luffy said, Sanji and Luffy looked for some seats.

Willow laughed much calmer and happier now "I won't argue with you captain."

Fancy finished chugging her cola "Seriously though. Damn man, where'd you learn to do that."

"My wife." Willow simply replied.

"She must be a weightlifter, to be able to do that." Rivulet said.

"No, just very skilled with the tools she has."

Sanji and Luffy sat on the floor to eat when they couldn't find a place to sit.

"Hey who prepared the soup this morning!" Patty screamed at the chefs.

Sanji perked up "oh I did, pretty good huh. I think I outdid myself."

"Is that a joke? I can barely hold this slop down!"

Sanji grunted as if he'd been struck. "I thought someone like you would like slop, since that's what pigs like."

"Face it Sanji your soup sucks it's disgusting."

"That soup is nothing short of a delicacy." As Sanji said that the other cooks tried the soup and began insulting it as well. "What the hell is going on you bastards!"

"We're sick of how you run things." Patty lead the chefs in confronting Sanji. The other chefs voiced their complaints against Sanji.

"Don't forget we are seafaring cooks, you better not waste a single drop of that soup." Zeff finished his bowl and shattered it on the ground. "That wretched little dish tasted like stewed garbage. If we served that kinda trash we would run out of business."

"How is my soup different than the stuff you make! How!" Sanji grabbed Zeff by his collar.

"You think they're the same?! Don't flatter yourself." Zeff punches Sanji to the floor. Everyone was stunned. "You think you can lecture me on the art of cooking? I've cooked on more seas than days you have been alive." The two chefs had a stare down, which ended with Sanji running out the door without a word.

Rivulet stood and followed the young man, she found him just a level below. "Hey come here your going to want to listen to them."

Sanji heard every chef admit that Sanji was the greatest chef they had behind Zeff, even Zeff admitted that he was great. Zeff even asked for Luffy to take Sanji with him, but Luffy said he wouldn't.

"What but he's spent weeks asking me to join?" Sanji asked mostly himself.

"Our captain decides on who he wants as crew mates, and doesn't let anything try to stop him. I'd say the only reason he is even considering not taking you is because we need to get Nami and the Merry back." Rivulet theorized. "And even then, we'll probably come back after we get them, so he can keep trying."

Sanji heard Zeff explain how the Grand Line was Sanji's dream. Then He heard how the chefs were just acting and loved the soup. He then began crying as he slid down the door.

Rivulet walked into the room and stood next to her crew mates. Sanji has stayed outside smoking, he saw a fin gunning it for the Baratie. A large pan-shark leapt from the water with Yosaku in its mouth. The shark landed on Sanji and sent all three of them into the room where the chefs were.

Luffy asked whether or not they had found Nami and his brother and Yosaku explained, how they might know where Nami is headed, and also how it could mean certain death.

Luffy and his crew began leaving with Yosaku, when Sanji stopped them "your dream is foolish, then again so is mine. Now is as good a time as any. Why not start my quest right now."

"Sanji." Luffy breathed out.

"I'll be joining your little crew, on your journey to be king of the pirates." Luffy turned with a confused look in his eye "did you hear me I wanna be the cook on your ship." The straw hats began to smile.

"Yea, of course!" Luffy jumped in joy.

Meanwhile, Nami stood on the deck of the Going Merry, facing away from Leviathan who sat in the crows nest. "They were nice people, I wonder…" Leviathan could barely hear Nami speaking to herself. "If they would let me join them again." Nami began crying, remembering who Arlong had taken from her. "I hope I see them again. free, I just want to be free." Nami hugged herself.

Levi stood silently behind her. "I'm not sure what happened between you and Arlong." Nami sounds around and wiped her eyes "I'm not sure about many things. But when Luffy sees or hears someone he cares cry. Nothing will stop him, Arlong is going to wish he was dead."

**Authors Note: thank you for reading.**

**If you have any question please ask. Leave a review if you enjoyed or if you think I can improve anything.**


	8. Cocoyashi Village

**I do not own One Piece**

**Please support the official release**

**I only own my OCs**

Leviathan stood looking at Cocoyashi village. "I take it that's your home." Nami didn't say anything. A fish man jumped onto the boat and noticed Nami and Leviathan.

"Nami who is this human?" The fish man angrily questioned the navigator.

"I thought he would be useful to Arlong." Nami evenly stated, she was wearing a top that showed the Arlong tattoo on her shoulder.

"Yup, I'm useful for a lot of things." Levi stepped up to the fish man. "But I'm best at beating up idiots that let their guard down." Levi kneed the fishman in the gut, a second later a shockwave launched the fishman away from Cocoyashi village. "That'll by me some time. See ya later Nami." Levi jumped toward the dock of the small town, leaving a stunned Nami on the Merry.

As Levi landed on the dock he burst through the town, noting how badly it was damaged, and how the majority of the buildings were upside down. Levi slowed to a more sedate walk and placed his hands behind his head.

"Who are you?" A man wearing a brown outfit and with a multitude of scars on his face walked out of one of the buildings.

"Names Leviathan, bodyguard of the straw hat pirates." Levi paused and scratched his chin. "And probably one of the guys who is gonna beat the shit out of Arlong." Levi gave a toothy sneer.

* * *

Meanwhile with Usopp, Korho, Johnny, and Zoro.

"That's Arlong park then." Korho stood next to a meditating/dozing Zoro.

Zoro raised himself up and looked toward the island as Johnny and Usopp coward beside them. "Arlong, the fishman pirate from the Grand Line." Usopp gulped in fear "I hope Nami is really here."

"Nami had The Going Merry, So before we do anything stupid we should look for it first." Johnny stated.

Zoro stood up and thumbed his one remaining sword "let's attack."

"I just said we shouldn't do anything stupid!"

"Have to agree with Johnny on this one Zoro, attacking head on, now, will likely lead to us being maimed, killed, or a combination of the two." Korho explained.

"Korho's right! We know nothing about this place!" Usopp angrily agreed with the medic.

"These guys are the fishman!" Johnny tried to reason.

Zoro put his foot onto the railing "while you three are busy blabbing and wimping out-"

"Night night." Korho places a needle into Zoro's neck. A few seconds later he was out cold. "Love this stuff, alright boys tie up the green haired idiot." The two men followed Korhos instructions, then Usopp took out a pair of binoculars and began looking for the Merry.

"It's over there guys!" Usopp said and pointed in the general area of the docks to the town.

"Then she has to be on the island somewhere." Johnny stated as a now awake and snarling Zoro was tied to the cabin of the boat.

"What do you think your doing! Would you idiots untie me!" Zoro roared "I am not the enemy!"

Johnny and Usopp studied a map of the island as Zoro continued to threaten them.

Korho looked at Zoro "easy Zoro your lucky I gave you a small dose I could of put you in a coma." The medic gave Zoro a dangerous look, it only made Zoro angrier.

"Unite me dammit!"

"Zoro you have a still open wound, one that if re-opened could instantly kill you." Kurho deadpanned.

Usopp was about to approach Zoro but both he and Kurho snapped at him, he backed off.

Usopp then began ordering Johnny to dock by The Going Merry, much happier and less afraid having skipped Arlong park. However all of Usopp's ravado and courage instantly left him upon seeing three fishman at the docks. He crawled back to The the others, Korho joining the three on the ground. The boat passed the three fishmen with them not taking apparent notice.

"Why didn't we dock there?!" Zoro angrily questioned.

"Those are Arlong's crew we can't take them!" Usopp Whisper yelled.

"If there are fishmen here this entire area must be under Arlongs control." Johnny raised a bit higher but was still on his hands and knees. Both Johnny and Usopp then stood and talked between themselves. Korho sat against the cabin next to the restrained Zoro.

"Untie me now morons, come on!" Zoro yelled, again.

One of the fishmen took notice of the ship the pirates and bounty hunter were on. The three became suspicious of the unfamiliar boat, two leapt into the water and began swimming toward the boat.

"Let's run"

"Ok" Usopp and Johnny leapt off the boat leaving Zoro and Korho. The two swam faster than humanly possible away from the boat and toward the island.

The two fishmen leapt onto the boat and saw it was just a tied up Zoro and Korho. The medic looked at them a bit nervously "just us two, sorry for the trouble."

"Maybe they drifted here?" The two fishmen sneered

"Yea sure." Zoro had a plastered on smile and was thinking about how he would kill Usopp and Johnny.

The only thought going through Korhos head was 'I really wish I knew how to swim.'

* * *

Having had a tearful goodbye with the Baratie and sailing for some time, Sanji was cooking for the Strawhats and Yosaku. Yosaku had explained who Arlong was and why he was in the east blue. Fancy, Willow, and Rivulet patiently waited for Sanji to finish cooking while talking between themselves. Luffy and Yosaku kept pushing each other to try and watch Sanji cook.

"So the seven warlords, dangerous guys right." Fancy stated as she cleaned her arm cannon.

"From the stories I heard they're some of the most dangerous pirates alive."

"We've met Mihawk, but we all still haven't met the other six. But if stories hold true Jimbei isn't a horrible person. The only one I know is horrible in the moral department is Moria." Willow looked out to the sea, he now wore his wedding ring on his hand.

"I've never heard of them, though I never did ask about strong pirates." Rivulet slowly ran her bow across her violin.

"Foods ready." Sanji walked out of the cabin holding both the requested food and side dishes making a full course meal.

As the crew ate, along with fending off Luffy from their respective plates. A massive shadow swam under their boat.

* * *

Korho and Zoro were now tied up. The two fishmen had placed their prisoners in front of Arlong himself, who was surrounded by his brethren.

"One more time why did you come to this island?" Arlong looked at the two pirates menacingly, Zoro looked back at Arlong both angry and seriously annoyed. Korho stayed silent and refused to speak, mostly due to her knowing if she did she would mostly begin to ask anatomy based question never having met a fishman before.

Zoro answered once again "I'm looking for a girl. You half fish bastard."

Arlong sneered "for someone I consider a good meal, you've got a lot of guts in you."

Before Arlong could continue a voice chimes in "would that be considered cannibalism." All present looked to see Leviathan standing on the wall of Arlong Park. "Suppose not, you all are only half man." Levi flicked his finger and appeared standing between Arlong and his crew mates.

"And who might you be?" Arlong asked evenly as his crew looked confused at the human.

"Leviathan, you are Arlong correct."

"That's right, and why are you here?"

"Same reason green hair and crazy eyes are here. Looking for a girl…" Leviathan walked up to Arlongs left side and turned to face him. "Bought this tall, orange hair, probably talking about treasure."

"So you actually did come looking for me." Nami walked out and stood at Arlongs right side looking up at Leviathan.

"Like I said before if Luffy wants someone to be his friend or crewmate. There isn't much that can stop him, and if I can convince you to come back with us-" Leviathan gestured toward a stunned Zoro and a more coherent and focused Korho. "Then it stops him from causing trouble."

"Leviathan what's going on? Does Nami actually work for this guy?!" Zoro questioned.

"Yup, but by the end of the day she'll be back with the straw hats." Leviathan smiled and looked Arlong in the eye.

"Really, these are friends of your Nami?" Arlong turned from Leviathan and looked at "his" Navigator.

"No they're just another group of fools that thought I wouldn't steal all of their treasure." Nami walked up to Zoro who looked livid. While Korho gave a curious glance at Arlong. "Them showing up here just shows how stupid they really are."

"So this is who you truly are. I thought you couldn't stand pirates." Zoro said with an intense grim look on his face.

"You thought wrong, it was all an act, and you bought the whole show." Nami presented her Arlong tattoo to Zoro who was stunned further.

"I'm a pirate plain and simple and a navigator for Arlong." Nami just locked eyes with and smiled at Zoro. Zoro kept up the staring contest, however the silence that had fallen was broken by Leviathan laughing.

"What's so funny!" Zoro and Nami yelled at the man.

"Both of you honestly believe that Nami isn't part of the strawhats, listen do whatever you guys are gonna do, I'm gonna go find Luffy and we'll see what he thinks." Leviathan wiped away a tear and began walking towards the exit of Arlong Park. "But one thing…" Leviathan threw his arm up at the elbow and Korho appeared under his arm still tied up "this one is coming with me, bye." Both pirates disappeared in a cloud of dust.

* * *

The group of strawhats sailing toward Arlong park were beginning to finish eating. As Luffy and Yosaku argued they heard a sound that was like a deep moo like noise coming from the ocean. A massive creature sprung up from the water with a cow like head with green spots, complete with nose ring.

"It's a cow Luffy." Finally having finished eating mostly looked at the sea monster.

"More likely a massive hippo." Fancy finished another cola and flung the bottle into a pile of bottles.

"Yea cows don't swim." Sanji confirmed "Your so smart Fancy Dearest!" Sanji was hit in the head by a powerful burst of air.

Rivulet gave her companion a quizzical look "Seems like an effective tool to get him to stop." She said finishing her tea.

"It's a sea king from the Grand Line, far to big for it to be from the east blue." Willow calmly educated those around him.

The sea king lowered itself to the ship and just stared at the group of calm pirates and one freaking out bounty hunter.

"It probably smelled our food, and wants it." Willow calmly stood from his seat and grabbed the railing.

"Just give it to him then!" Yosaku screamed.

Luffy's eyes widened and he instantly threw back his fist and punched the sea king in the head with a 'gum gum pistol'.

"Bad sea cow stay away from our food!" Luffy ordered pointing at the massive waterspout caused by the sea king falling back into the water. It simply raised up from the water roaring "back for more!"

"Dumbass" Sanji kicked Luffy in the head, putting the rubber pirate on the floor "no reason to punch this poor hungry hippo."

"Once again, almost completely sure it's a sea king from the Grand Line." Willow sat back down at the table and handed Sanji the last plate of food.

"It probably can't catch food for itself." Sanji held the plate of meat out for the cow. "Here eat up I won't hit you." It opened its jaws wide, before it could move Sanji brought his leg straight up and sent the monster flying.

"Nice shot, woulda eaten you whole." Rivulet picked up her blade.

The sea king returned completely pissed off.

"Right!" Luffy prepared to attack but was stopped by Sanji.

"This is my show." Sanji ran up the cabin wall and aimed a kick into the monsters throat. Leaving it stunned and borderline unconscious.

"You guys are insane." Yosaku said in regard to the completely calm pirates in front of him.

* * *

Usopp woke up in a small house, looking at a wall. "Huh, where am I?"

"My house." A feminine voice answered. Usopp turned to see a blue haired women sitting at a table with both Korho and Leviathan.

"Hey Usopp." Levi drank from a cup at the table.

"Huh, wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for Luffy to get here so we can leave with Nami." Korho answered polishing her dagger.

"Wait who are you!" Usopp stood and pointed at the blue haired woman.

"I'm Nojiko, I grow tangerines here want one?"

"That's right you were the one who hit me on the head, just when I was about to save you." Usopp said annoyed.

"I saved you." Nojiko placed another cup on the table for the sniper.

"Yea from what she's told me you were about to go head to head with a fishman. Very brave and unlike you Usopp, proud of ya." Levi finished his drink "but you'd be dead four times over, fishmen are tough like that."

Usopp shook in fear, but went and sat down at the table.

"None of you can stand up to the fishmen. Stupid outsiders." Nojiko said under her breath.

"Alone probably, but once we're all back together we'll get Nami back for sure." Leviathan stood and stretched. "Bout time I went back to searching for Luffy see you all later."

"He still doesn't understand, but what I don't understand is why a kid of all things would try to attack the fishmen." Nojiko looked at the green hatted boy with a bruise on his face as Leviathan walked out of the house.

As he walked along he followed a path away from the town he had come from. Once he reached the end of it he was at a cliff with a single cross at the edge of it and a plant with odd pink and green spiky fruit.

A name flew through his mind but the tree was new. Having obviously gone the wrong way he turned and went back to the orchard and just spent his time walking through the rows of trees, searching.

Korho and Usopp explained why they were here after the boy left. Nojiko explained that Nami was apart of Arlong's crew stunning Usopp, and continued on to explain that she was Nojikos sister.

"... but a sisters a sister." Nojiko picked up a photo of when they were kids.

As Usopp looked around in disbelief Korho stood up, already remembering what happened. "I'll be going then."

"At least your smart." Nojiko placed the picture back down.

"Of course, knowing my crew they're probably already fighting the fishmen. Can't let them have all the fun." Korho simply Walked outside and began walking down the path. Nojiko sighed exasperated at the pirates stupidly strong determination.

Korho walked through Cocoyashi and saw Arlong talking down to a heavily scarred man. "Soon fishmen will conquer the humans."

"Then explain to me why that hasn't happened yet." Korho said her eyes shaded over. Arlong looked over at his ex-prisoner "if you all truly are so superior than how are humans still so dominant?"

Arlong just grew angry "you dare question our superiori-" Arlong froze. Korho held her hand out having thrown a bag of white powder right at Arlongs gills.

"Catch me if you can fishman." Korho ran away toward Arlong Park. The townspeople now stood outside having watched the medics antics against Arlong.

"How dare she chu" A long lipped fishman said.

"Find her, kill her." Arlong quietly raged. A large shark like fishman stepped up.

"Allow me sir, I will deal with her." The shark man ran after Korho.

"Now back to you human." Arlong grabbed the scarred man and slammed him through the pillar he sat against.

"Genzo!" Nojiko yelled in worry. Usopp stood back and clutched his slingshot.

"It's time for you humans to learn what happens when you try to rebel!" Arlong raised Genzo up.

"Damn you!" One of the villagers yelled.

"Don't, He wants you to attack, to give him a real reason to destroy us all. You shouldn't die in vain, we promised." Genzo said while being held in the air.

"Good way for you to end. Now DIE." Arlong began to slam Genzo down but was interrupted.

"EXPLODING STAR!" Usopp yelled a projectile hit Arlong and exploded. Genzo dropped to the ground. Usopp stood on a roof and looked up to the sky, trying to mask his terror.

* * *

After the fishmen began chasing Usopp and several others began dragging Arlong back to his base, Genzo was being patched up by the town doctor. "This is all my fault." Genzo hung his head in sorrow.

"I wouldn't say that." Leviathan walked through the crowd and up to Genzo.

"Why are you still here, I told you about-"

"Yea Yea, not my choice to make. Wouldn't leave if it was but whatever."

"Hello everyone it's good to be back home." Nami greeted the mass of villagers not noticing Leviathan at first, when she did the villagers had dispersed avoiding her. The only people that remained were Genzo, Leviathan, Nojiko, and the doctor.

"Hey Nami, think about what I said?" Nami became annoyed at Leviathans words.

"Why can't you just accept that I'm not apart of your crew." Nami spat.

"It's not whether I can, it's whether Luffy can." Leviathan paused and then shrugged. "But I've tried to get you back, I gotta go see if Korho and Usopp are ok. They royally pissed off Arlong." Leviathan laughed and proceeded to longbow toward Arlong Park.

* * *

Luffy's group was being dragged through the sea by the cow like sea king. Luffy laughed "faster! Right, next stop Arlong Park!"

**Authors Note: sorry for the long wait, to anyone who cares. Life happened had to do some important stuff.**

**We've started the Arlong Arc. Arlongs much more pissed off now. Leviathan and Korho don't care about Nami's past, Korho is being relentlessly chased by a fishman, and Leviathan is antagonizing Nami. Fun times.**

**Hope you enjoyed and next chapter will probably both finish the Arlong arc and sort of begin the next one.**

**Why was that plant next to bell-méres grave. Did Leviathan find what he was searching for. How will Korho defeat the fishman chasing her. Find out next time.**


End file.
